An Unexpected Marauder's Love Story
by Kayyness
Summary: Sirius finds himself someone to love: Someone who's been there all along. Sirius/OC Hope you like Read, review!
1. Summer Time, Fun Times

**Hey!! Well, I'm EXTREMELY BORED! So today, it's like write, write, write!! I'm starting a new story!! I wanted to do a Sirius story, b/c he's cool like that.**

**Do I seriously need a disclaimer? I didn't think so.**

**READ IT!! Love it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 1 Summer**

_Dear Sirius,_

_How's James' place? I'm sorry you had to run away from your place, but your mum is a bit uptight. Well, I'm glad you got a new broomstick! A NIMBUS 1900!! Lucky, I only got the Cleansweep 9! But I will still beat your head in with my new Beater's bat signed by the infamous Bert "Beaterriffic" Bunsworth!! Mwahahahahaha! I will conquer your sorry but when we get back to Hogwarts! Believe it! So, anyways, my mum said you could come over later this week, see if you can tear yourself from James for a minute, he needs to work on his Lily tactics anyway!_

_ Stay 'Serious' Sirius, _

_ Abbie_

I folded up the letter, then gave it to my owl, Flo, who took it and zoomed out the window. But not before running into the window. _Retarded bird_ I thought, and ran out the door.

"MUM!!" I'm going down to Diagon Alley with Lily, Ok??"

"Alright Abbie, but don't get yourself in St. Mungo's like last time!"

"Alright, Mum."

I opened the door and ran out, where Lily was waiting for me.

"LILS!! My should-be sister, it's been so long!" I cried, running into a hug.

"It's been less than a day." She said, although it sounded more like, " Itbnlethady!" because her voice was smothered.

"So, off to Diagon Alley?"

"Duh."

We walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and let ourselves into Diagon Alley. I immediately suggested Florean's; I needed ice cream to celebrate; Sirius had just broken up with his 6th girlfriend this year.

"So, guess what?"

"Sirius broke up with his girlfriend, and you're ectastic!"

'Lily, how did you know!" I screamed, shaking her.

"Chill, hormone girl, James told me!" she said laughing.

"Wha--? JAMES! And YOU?? No way!" I screamed, and she started going into a blush.

She told me the whole story, and by the end of it, my cone was dripping through my hands."Oh my--"

"Gosh? Yeah, Abbie, I was thinking the same thing when Prongs told me!" said Sirius, walking up behind her with James, "You know you're about to drown your hand in ice cream?"

"Haha, Sirius," I said, mopping up the mess on my hand, and throwing the mess in his lap once he sat down.

"Hey!! Well, I won't get mad, seeing as how I can just do this!" he said, and took out his wand and said "Tergeo!" The mess was gone. Gosh, magic just ruins all my plans!

"Yes, we all know you're a big mature 17 year-old who needs me to watch your back like a baby-sitter!" I cried, making James and Lily burst into laughter. Sirius' birthday had been two weeks ago, and he was the only one of us who could.

"Hey, you don't watch me for that reason, you just want to see a master at work!" he replied.

We all walked out of Florean's. Lily and I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts, and we knew the guys wouldn't go in a store of books for nothing.

"Abbie, you flirt with him so bad. I can't wait until he asks you out and gets it over with." Lily said as she bought her new book , the latest Raina Raynards romance novel, a love that blossoms between a witch and a Muggle.

"Yeah, right, he won't ever like me!" I cried.

"Yeah, because right now he hates you!" Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you know what I mean," I hissed.

"James told me he thinks Sirius likes you too!" Lily hissed back, as we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, It was already half past eight.

"Whatever, Lily, we'll find out when school starts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, it's just a start, Next chap. will be starting at King's Cross, I just wanted to do something short from summer! Well review if you think the story should keep going!! I love all reviews!**


	2. Where's Peter? Ohhh Dark Lord?

"Yay!! At King's Cross once again Lily!" I said, pulling my trunk behind me and holding Flo's cage under my arm.

"Yeah, for the last time, thank goodness!" Lily said, as we loaded on to the train.

"OHH!! You can't mean that!! Think of all the good times we've had!! That one time we one the Quidditch Cup in 5th year-"

"And we sure as heck will this year. Last year was a fluke!"

"Hey Sirius." I said. He was walking beside us, black hair more crazy looking than mine. And trust me, that's hard to beat. Me and Sirius are the Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes (another girl in our year) and Frank Longbottom were the Chasers (Frank's a 7th year), a sixth year named Alice was our Keeper, and a third year named Dora Tonks (she likes Tonks - trust me I know) is our Seeker!

"So, how was your mum, Abbie? I know she was gonna be all hysterical about this being your 'last year' and all that?" said Sirius.

"Yeah. She tried to bring a camera. I 'accidentally' broke it." I smiled at that. My mother had been so mad. I promised her I would 'Reparo' it once I was back home and of age. I think she knew I broke it on purpose.

By then we had made it to our compartment. James and Remus were already inside.

"Lily!" James cried out and moved over for Lily to sit beside him. I sat down next to Sirius, and Remus was on my other side.

"So where's dear Wormtail, Moony d'you know?" Sirius asked.

"No, actually I don't. I didn't see him get on." Remus said, never looking up from his book, 'Extremely Advanced Transfiguration'.

"Hah. Maybe he didn't get on at all. _That_ would be so funny!" James said.

"You lot need to be nicer to him. That poor boy can't catch a break with you all having a go at him all the time!" Lily cried.

"She's sorta right." I said. He did need to catch a break. Sometimes James and Sirius were worse to him than the Slytherins.

"Sorry Abbie. And Lily." Sirius said, acting as if her really was.

I gave him a look, and he burst out laughing.

"Seriously Padfoot, she's got a point. Peter might go crazy and do something irrational." Remus said, marking his book.

"Shut up, Moony, stop being so smart." said James, throwing a Chocolate Frog at him.

This then started a humongous candy fight. We must've gone on and on until it was time to put on our robes. I had so much fun, I caught probably 30 different pieces of candy in my mouth during our fight, and James had Bertie Bott's Beans stuck in his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome everyone! Welcome new students, welcome old! Welcome to Hogwarts! A few reminders: The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students, unless accompanied with our gamekeeper, Hagrid, and have the permission. House Quidditch teams will be holding tryouts if needed in one week, and our first Quidditch game will be next month. Tomorrow morning, please come to the Great Hall for your schedules! Thank you, and good night!" boomed Professor Dumbledore over the crowd, silver hair shining.

There was a hustle and bustle of people running to get to their common rooms. I could hear prefects crying out to first years 'First years this way!' and with the occasional outburst from James (our new Head Boy) 'Midgets! Get your scrawny buts over here!'. I eventually made it up to the common room, and decided not to stay downstairs, there were so many kids down there. I ran up to the dormitories and unpacked.

"Hey Abbie."

Lily had just gotten in from duties (she was our Head Girl) and flopped onto her bed.

"Hey, Lils. Is the common room empty yet?" I was wondering, because I was hoping to go down there.

"Just about. The Marauders are the only ones that are down there, so I'm assuming you'll be going-"

"Down there too. Yep, you know everything Lily!" I said, putting on socks, and taking a brush through my hair.

"Wait for me! I want to come too!" Lily said, taking off her robes and putting on jeans.

We ran downstairs, and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter talking by the fire.

"Peter!! You're here! What kept you on the train?" I asked.

"Lucius."

"What d'you mean, Lu-"

Sirius intervened. "Lucius caught up with him before he could get to our compartment, and basically messed with him the whole time. Tried to get him to 'join the Dark Lord's forces' and realize who the 'true master' is."

"Who the heck is the Dark Lord?" Lily asked.

"Sit down, it's a long story," said Sirius, "Remus, d'you want to tell them the whole story, or should Peter?"

"I will." Peter said. It was actually very suprising, he didn't talk all that much.

"Well, the Dark Lord -" Peter started, but I interrupted him.

"Is that his real name? Dark Lord?" I asked.

"No, but everyone's too scared to say his real name." Peter said, his eyes shining.

"Oh."

"Like I was saying," he eyeballed me in my direction," the Dark Lord was very small until about five or six years ago. He's been killing Muggles, because he thinks 'purebloods' are more important than Muggle-borns and Muggles. He wants to take over the Wizarding world and kill all the Muggles, and Muggle-borns. He's been killing only Muggles, but now he's starting with wizards. He trying to gather up followers, I think they're called Death Eaters. And Lucius is one of them."

"Suprise, suprise." muttered James under his breath.

"And I think he wanted me, because I'm friends with you lot." He gestured with his hands to all of us in the room.

"Why would he want us?" asked Lily in a whisper.

" If you haven't noticed, Lily, we happen to be the best of our age, as fas as being magically talented goes." Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

"But we can fight against it, right?" I said determination in my eyes.

"When the time comes. He doesn't have barely any followers right now." Peter said.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Lily asked her voice barely a tremble. Peter nodded yes. I could tell she was scared, and so could James for that matter. He gave her a one-armed hug, and started rubbing her shoulders. I saw her smile back gratefully.

Sirius saw me looking at them. "Kids," I muttered.

He laughed. "Although I wouldn't mind a back massage."

"No way. You'd have to give me one before I'd even think about giving you one."

"Ok then." Sirius leaned over by me and started massaging my shoulders. Wow, it felt good, I never realized I was that tense. I leaned back.

"Does it feel good?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you should forget any wizarding careers. Go be a massage therapist for Muggles." I laughed.

"Nah, I'd only give you one." he said in my ear, and gave me a wink.

"What about James?"

"Nah, he smells too much. Or he'd think it was Lily and try to do some gross romantic thing." I laughed at that too.

"So, my turn?"

"You gotta wait 'til tomorrow night Sirius!" I said as me and Lily walked back upstairs to our dorms to go to sleep.

We were upstairs. And Lily wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Lily, stop looking at me like that! It was nothing!" I cried.

"Sure, Abbie. Sure," she said back, and we both burst into laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay!! Did ya'll like that? I did. I'll do more later, but they had to get used to Hogwarts. Next chapter will have classes for sure, and Quidditch practice, most likely. Then perhaps next chapter, a game of Quidditch? How does Gryffindor - Slytherin sound? LOL**

**Please review!! It makes me feel so good to know people are reading what I write! **

**Also if you like my work, go check out my other HP stories, the Wizarding Idol one is really good!**

**Thanks always!**


	3. BLACK OUT

**CHAPTER 3**

Lily and I ran. Fast. I couldn't believe it. First class of the year with McGonagall and we HAD to be late!!

Of course when we were halfway there my bag would break. And its contents would fall all over the floor!

Then, of course, don't forget the fact that Peeves took off with my glasses!!

I still don't have them back!

"Lily Evans, and Abbie Parkers. Late, and Abbie you I could expect this of. Lily, not so much. You're Head Girl, now keep this in mind!" boomed McGonagall.

"But, Peeves took my-"

"Abbie, I don't want excuses. Sit down." said Professor McGonagall once again.

"Sorry, Lily," I whispered, as we sat down and pulled out our books.

"It's ok. Things like that happen all the time." she whispered back. Goodness, Lily was so nice all the time.

"So, Abbie, what happened this time?" came a voice behind my head. Lucius Malfoy. Tell me again Dumbledore, WHY do we need to have classes with the Slytherins? Wait, why do we need Slytherins at all?

"I found the perfect picture of your mother, and I wanted to scare you with it. And the rest of Hogwarts. I blasted it to the size of the Great Hall, and it's in there on the wall."

"Oh, haha. Very funny. And how's your mud-blood friend over there? Wonder when Potter will ever come to his senses, and stop going for the Mud-blood."

"How's your Death Eater friends over there Malfoy?"

Sirius. Thank God he comes in at the right times.

"Back off black, I'm talking to Parkers, not you Mistress Black."

"When are you going to cut the bleach mop, Malfoy. Ribbons aren't cool in guys hair. This may come as a shock, but you aren't gonna attract any new boyfriends with it."

Lily and I burst out laughing, along with the rest of the Marauders. Malfoy could only turn his back around and mutter incoherently.

"Now, today, we will be going over bring Vanished Objects back from nothing. Repeat after me. Ovurnesco!!"

"Overnesco!" I cried along with the rest of the class.

"Alright," continued McGonagall, "Please Vanish the quill in front of you, then use the described incantation to bring it back."

We all worked hard, but by the end of the class, the only ones who had made the Vanished object reappear was Lily, Remus, and James. That was how it always was.

"Ok, James, you've got to help me with that, I don't know how you ever do it in the first place," I said exasperatedly.

He laughed, and reassured me I'd get it by the next class, without his help.

"No, I won't. I'll never get any of this."

He laughed again. "How many times have you said that? And how many times have you done the required incantation perfectly?"

Grr.

We walked down to the hall. We all ate lunch. Thank the Lord for reappearing food!! Thank the house-elves too!

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a bore. The only fun part was watching Sirius and James mess with Snape. Sometimes, I almost feel sorry for Severus. Almost.

"Yay!! First Quidditch practice of the year!!" I cried, and started hitting Sirius with my Beater's bat while we were waiting on the field for James to start practice. We were on our brooms, trying to hit each other with our bats.

"Don't mess with me Abbie, you know how hard I hit!"

"Yeah, twice as hard as me!!" I cried back, and started laughing harder than I thought I ever could.

"I can still get you!"

"Not with my awesome new Beater's bat signed by-"

"Yeah, we know Abbie, Bert "Beaterriffic" Bunsworth, trust me, you've told me I don't know how many times."

We had started practice by then and started making sure the Bludgers didn't hit anyone during the whole practice. That was what we usually did. While entertaining the rest of the team.

We had been going for almost an hour, and we were doing better than ever! James was at his best, as was Dorcas. And Tonks could give anyone a run for their money!

"You're just jealous," I yelled at Sirius towards the end of practice, "You're mad because I'm way more talented than the _ahh-mazing_ Sirius Black!"

I couldn't stop laughing then. It was like I was ADD, and hyper, times ten. Not good. We should have warning flashes against stuff like that.

"Oh, am I amazing?" Sirius called, back to me, flipping his hair out, and flexing his arms.

"Oh yes," I said with a laugh and a snort," Bloody amazing, and handsome, and smart, and oh so MODEST!"

"Whoa, Abbie, watch out you're about-"

I knew what he was saying before he finished it. Because I was laughing so hard I fell off the broom.

I screamed and tried to reach for my broom. No good.

Oh yes, then I get hit in the head with a Bludger. Make my day.

I could hear Frank and James yelling in the background, and Dorcas and Tonks screaming like idiots.

I prepared to hit the ground, I was starting to black out, my mind got all fuzzy, my eyes started closing...

But instead of hitting the ground, I hit something else.

"Come on Abbie, you're going to the hospital wing." Sirius talking in my ear. He had caught me. I groaned.

I could only muster one thing to say, "You may be proud, but you got a good saving people thing."

It came out as a whipser, and I could feel my head pounding.

He gave a little chuckle, and I could sense he was starting to walk faster. I could hear my teammates around me.

I started to moan, the pounding in my head was getting louder, and louder...

"It's going to be ok, Abbie, I've got you."

Then I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AAAAHHHH!! Did you like it!! I did, again! It was a little short, but I'll have more classes and possibly a game coming up. They may be short, but I'm trying to update quickly!! Hope you like it, I'm working really really hard!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY ARE EXTRMEMELY APPRECIATED!! :)**


	4. Pink Roses and Unknownness

**Yay!! Back again, and so soon!! I love summer!! LOL I should be updating all the time, because I get very bored, LOL!! So keep reading and I hope you enjoy it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

**_This is Sirius Black. Review this story, it is awesome. I should know, because I'm awesome._**

**_Oh, shut up! Hi this is Abbie, REVIEW THIS STORY. It might shut the stupid git up about his awesomeness!!_**

**_Grrr._**

**YAY!! READ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up, and everything was blurry. I could make out a fire, and something black. My eyes started to adjust, and I felt bandages on my head, and then I realized the black thing was Sirius' head on my bed. He must've stayed here all night, because the sun was rising.

"Yeah, yeah, snivelly," Sirius mumbled, obviously asleep.

I started sniggering quietly and then i poked his arm. Really hard.

"FOURTY-FOUR!!" Sirius screamed, and then gave a snore.

"No, Sirius," I couldn' help bursting into peals of laughter," The answer's sixty-two."

"Huh?" Sirius looked around, and saw me staring at him. "Oh, Abbie, you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you cracked your skull, and you landed so hard in my arms that you broke your arm!"

I moved my left arm again. That would explain the sharp pain I had when I poked him. And the bandages on my arm.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he said "You looked so horrible, no offence, and I made them allow me to stay here with you all night. I had to see you when you woke up."

"Well, now you saw me, and I'm ok."

"Well, James and Lily just came up to see you, and they told me something cool."

"And that is?"

"After the Quidditch match, which is on Halloween, and the day after the feast, we're going to have a ball. They set it up, being the Heads and all."

"Sweet," I said, "So, which retarded blonde are you taking?"

"Haha," he said and gave me a dirty look.

"Please don't take Marlene McKinnon, I actually sort of like her."

"Then you should be happy. I'm making her happy."

"No, you would just break her heart." I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"That's what you think of me?" He looked serious, which is hard for him, and he almost looked... sad.

I laughed. " I know you can't help it Sirius, but tell me, what's your longest relationship been?"

He held up a finger. "It's been... er... um..."

I finished for him. "Three weeks."

He cringed. "That bad, huh?"

I laughed, again. "It's not your fault, I guess. You haven't found that someone yet."

He looked at me, stared at me real hard. "I think I have actually."

I was suprised. Already? I was never going to get him at this rate. Or did I want him, just to get my heart broken, two weeks, or two days later, for that matter?

"Oh, then, who?" I asked, trying to look as if I didn't care. I don't think it was working.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to guess." He stood up and shook his hair.

"Guess?" I said dejectedly. "Where's the fun in that?"

"A bunch, at least, for me."

"Haha." I said, and he turned to leave.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be back." He told me, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius walked out of the wing, and stared down at the bouquet of pink roses, Abbie's favorite. He had bought them, just for her. He ws going to tell her how he really felt. But not now. Not now, that he knew what she really thought. And the fact was, he knew she was right. And he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't ever be the reason for tears on her face.

He took the card out and read the inscription, _I love you Abbie, I always have, and I always will. Love, Your fellow Serious Beater._

He had to find a way to prove to her he loved her. And that he would never go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so excited. I had finally gotten out of the hospital; everyone was so excited to see me, finally ready to go for our match. Even Prof. Slughorn had something nice to say to me! The only person who wasn't happy to the point of hyperness was Sirius. I was worried about him, but when I asked him, he said it was nothing.

"Just nervous about out last, first match," he had said.

Well today was the day of the match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. So fitting for a last first match, as Sirius had said.

We walked down to the pitch. Everyone was already in the stands, Professor Dumbledore ready to watch.

Madam Hooch had James and Lucius shake hands. Sirius and I couldn't stop laughing when James pretended to barf.

We kicked off. We only needed Tonks to grab the Snitch quickly and a win would be in the bag.

Lily was the commentator. I could hear her screaming, " Potter with the Quaffle, hands off to Longbottom, passes back to Potter..."

I had to concentrate.

Sirius and I were unstoppable. Not one Bludger hit our team, and I gave a nasty hit to the Slytherin Chaser, Nott.

I heard Lily when I hit him. "Ooh, nice Bludger sent by Parkers, hit Nott, right hard in the gut!"

Half-way through the match we were up. Not by much though, the score was 120-100.

"Slytherin scores!" rang Lily's voice. Ooh. Make that 120-110.

Sirius and I worked harder than ever before. I could feel the sun moving closer to the horizon. A lot of time had passed by.

"Tonks of Gryffindor has caught the Snitch!" I heard Lily's voice.

I looked around and saw Tonks waving, the Snitch shining in her hand.

"Gryffindor wins! 520-370!"

The crowd's cheers were so loud! I flew over to Sirius, and we hugged!

"I'm so proud of you, you were amazing!" he screamed.

"Thanks, you were great too!" I yelled back.

We hit the ground and ran to change. We had a feast to go to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feast was in full swing. The food was good, and Gryffindor's table was by far the loudest. James pointed out Malfoy to us, pouting over by the Slytherins' table.

Lily and I couldn't stop talking about the ball. It was a masquerade ball, and she was going with James. I didn't have a date, but I was ok with that.

I couldn't wait to dance with masked guys... Ooh... the mystery!

"So, Lily, what are you wearing?" I asked her.

"Well, the dress is a midnight blue, halter, and goes to my knees." she said, "How about you?"

"Mine is a forest green strapless, and it goes to my knees! I guess we know which dresses are in!" I teased.

She laughed. "I can't wait to see yours. Sirius will want you so bad!!" I laughed. I knew Sirius wouldn't ever want me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oooh... I left it on a suspenseful end!! Trust me, ya'll CANNOT WAIT for the next chapter, it will be sooooooo goooooddddd!! I mean it, but ya'll will have to review to get me to put it up!!**

**REVIEW, or SIRIUS AND ABBIE WILL COME GET YOU WITH THEIR BEATERS' BATS!! And Abbie's is a professional one, so watch out!! LOL :D**

**Hope you liked it!!**


	5. Balls: Secrets and Kisses

**Ok... I am back... with another wonderful chapter!! Thanks for my reviewers and people who have read so far... the whole entire 7 of you... ;) thanks.**

**I'm happy, this is one of the longest chapters I've written, not counting stuff for school, hehe!! SO REVIEW my HARD WORK! :) THANKS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! OR SIRIUS WILL COME TORTURE YOU... not really.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow..." I breathed in.

Lily and I had just walked into the Great Hall, and it was decorated for the Ball. Thousands of glittering lights sparkled up in the sky ceiling past Headmasters had enchanted (Later, Lily told me it was really faeries... how romantic). The main color theme was midnight blue and violet, so without the faeries, it would be really dark, although I know some people (ahem...) wouldn't mind.

"Lily, this is soooo beautiful, but how are we supposed to find anyone?" I asked her.

"Well, the only person I would need to find is James, but he's right here." She pointed to James, her arm and his hooked together.

I gave her a look.

"You, too, Abbie, I would think that's a given!" Lily said, looking worried that she had offended me.

"I'm just playing."

See, today's ball was a masked ball. So everyone had come in masks, but most people, taking it up a level, had disguised themselves much more. Many people had different hair color, and cut it all off, or made themselves shorter or taller. Magic could let anyone do anything these days...

But I wanted to stay the same, and I wish other people had too. Imagine dancing with some amazing looking guy, and talking to him the next day, and he looked the exact opposite! You see my problem.

"Abbie, me and James are going to go dance. Will you be okay?" Lily asked me, pointing towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, girl, I can find me a cute guy without your help." I waved her off and walked towards the edge.

"Abbie?" A boy standing beside me in dress robes (shabby) and a plain mask. The robes gave me an idea of who it was.

"Remus? Is that you?" I said.

"Yeah." He breathed out, looking relieved. I bet he felt just like me. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find anyone!

"So, your friend got stolen from you too?" He said, looking at James and Lily.

"Yeah, but I don't really care. This is much better than them fighting, wouldn't you agree?" I laughed.

"For real, d'you remember last year's ball?" Remus asked, a smile playing across his features.

"Seriously."

Last ball had not ended well, thanks to James and Lily. Imagine Lily dancing with another guy in the middle of the dance floor, and James running up, somewhat tipsy, to get him to leave. Then imagine James and Lily screaming at each other until they were red, then dueling in the middle of the dance floor.

It was the first detention Lily ever had, and she had to share it with Snape... That girl was fit to be tied. Ths ball was going a lot better ALREADY.

"So, found any pretty girls to dance with Remus?" I asked, teasing him. Dancing wasn't a big thing with him.

"No, and I don't think any girls would dance with me anyway..." He said, and shook his sandy-brown hair.

"I would." I said, and looked at him.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking suprised. "I thought you liked Sirius."

Does the whole world know, except him?

"You're amazingly smart, have I ever mentioned that?" He laughed, and I went on. "We're friends, we should be able to have fun."

"Cool, I was afraid I was going to have to break your heart." He teased, and took my hand.

We walked out to the dance floor. It was a fast one by The Hungry Trolls, so we basically jumped around. My hair kept bouncing up and down, and our masks kept getting messed up.

We danced to three fast songs, and the whole time I noticed a guy over Remus' shoulder. Or should I say he noticed me. He wouldn't stop staring at me through all the songs, and when he finally noticed that I saw him, he gave me a smile, and waved. He looked amazing, but he had a mask on, so what was to say he really looked amazing. His hair was short, and black. His eyes looked blue, but really from where I was at, who could tell?

"Who d'you keep watching?" Remus said, while we were dancing. "Because it sure isn't me."

"Sorry, Remus, it's just that guy behind you, he hasn't stopped watching me." I nodded my head in the mystery man's direction.

"Ohhhh..." He smiled at me and turned around to look. The guy nodded towards him, and Remus turned back around stiffly. His face was sort of frozen and his eyes were sort of bulged out.

"Are you OK?" I asked. "We can stop dancing; the song is almost over."

"No, I'm fine." He looked over his shoulder again.

"D'you know that guy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Should I knock him out for you?" I teased, holding up my fists.

"No... you should go dance with him." He smiled at me and held up his hands. "I'm OK, I promise."

I eyed him carefully.

"Well, Ok... if you want to hand me off that fast..." I pretended.

"Haha, really, I know he likes you."

I looked over my shoulder. The guy was still staring. "Ok, Remus, for you."

"Ok, bye for now, I guess..." he said, and turned towards the refreshment table. Boys.

I walked over to the mystery man. He got even cuter as I got closer. He somewhat reminded me of Sirius, but his hair was short, and I knew Sirius would never cut his.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, d'you wanna dance?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said, and he took my hand.

This next song was a slow song, so he put his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck.

"Soo... what's you name?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you."

"What?!" I asked, suprised. Who couldn't tell someone their name?

"I know your name. You're Abbie Parkers. You know me. I'm one of your many friends." He said.

I was so confused.

"And you.. are?" I wanted to know this boy's name.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"Because! I just want to know!" I exclaimed, and threw my arms up.

"Come with me." He brought me outside, and turned around really fast.

"I..I.. need to tell you something." He looked VERY nervous.

"Ok. You can tell me." I tried to encourage him.

"Ok, just don't say anything until I'm done, OK?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's just that, I.. uh.. really like you. Actually, I think I love you. Forget that, I know I love you, for a while, really, I just haven't realized what it was. I've never felt actual love for a girl, just insane attraction, but for you, it's differrent, I can feel it. And I wanted you to know that." He finished, and smiled shyly at me.

"Really?" I asked with a extremely girly voice. My mouth was dropped OPEN. This really cute guy, like me, no, LOVE ME?

"Yeah..." He said, sounding relieved.

"Please tell me your name, it's not fair that you know mine!" I had to know his name now, he had just basically professed his passionate love to me, in a way.

"I can't. Once you know, you won't like me, and you'll definitely won't want me, I'm sure of it." He said, and worry creased what part I could see of his face.

"Wait." I said warily. "Are you a Slytherin?"

He barked out a laugh. "No way, I promise you, I am NOT a Slytherin." He kept laughing.

Which made me start laughing.

"Well, would you mind, if I, er... gave you something?" he asked.

"No..." I said.

"Well, close your eyes..." He said. I closed them.

Then I felt his lips on mine. I felt his arms wrap around my back, and I could feel my arms around his neck, in his hair.

I have no idea how long we kissed, because it felt like time had stopped.

He let go, and I stepped back. He had the biggest smile on his face, and I could feel mine going big. Possibly bigger than his. My first kiss.

And I didn't even know him. How sad on my part.

"Can you let me know your name now?" I pleaded.

He dropped the smile, and it became a sad, small smile. "No, but maybe you can figure out who I am. I do have classes with you. But I want you to know that I will always love you."

"Even though I don't know who you are, I love you too." Thanks a lot dude.

He squeezed my hand, and started walking away.

"Wait!"

He turned around and looked at me.

I breathed. "I will find out who you are. Don't forget that, it's a promise."

He smiled. "Knowing you, Abbie, you could've already figured it out."

Once he left, I went back into the dance. Lily and I talked for a little while longer, then Remus and I left to go back to Gryffindor Tower, to give Lily and James some privacy.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Remus asked.

The portrait door opened after I said the password, and we walked in.

"He was amazing, Remus. I have no idea who he was, but I have got to find out. He was so sweet, he told me he loved me." I smiled, and her returned it and chuckled softly, "I mean he was the BEST kisser. And I can't believe he actually LOVES me!"

"Do you love him back?" He questioned, foot at the bottom of the stairs, leading to the boys' dorms.

"Even though I don't know him, yeah, I do." I smiled and started walking up the stairs. Lily and I had so much to talk about tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Padfoot!" Remus screamed, as he walked in and threw his dress robes into his trunk.

"What, Moony?" Sirius asked him, already in bed after re-growing his hair.

"Man, she's in love with you. Why don't you just tell her?!" Remus jumped onto his bed, and grabbed his book.

"Because, I know what she thinks about me. That I would just break her heart in a couple of days or weeks." He sighed.

"She was probably kidding. Take a chance, she went on and on about how wonderful a kisser you are. You really made her day." Remus was practically screaming at Sirius.

"Maybe. But I want her to figure it out, I want her to realize, not for me to just tell her, Moony." Sirius said, and got under his bed covers.

"Padfoot, you are honestly the stubbornness guy I have ever befriended. Or met, for that matter." He shook his head and started reading.

"Does Prongs think the same thing as you?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up. "Duh. We all think so. Even Lily."

Sirius rolled over and closed the bed hangings. Remus rolled his eyes, and went back to reading.

Sirius punched his pillow.

"She'll figure it out," he thought to himself before falling asleep, " She's smart enough. And an AMAZING kisser."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO... did you like it?? I ask that every time don't I? LOL Well, please read and review, it would make me feel so much better!! Next chapter will mostly be classes and a fun activity or two... You'll find out. Quidditch chapter after that most likely!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Do it.**

**THANKS!!**


	6. Sirius' Bday Party!

**AAAHHHH!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!**

**You people rock hard. Keep on reading...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Sirius, he was sooooooo amazing." I gushed as we walked to Charms.

"I know, you've told me, I don't know, is this the fifth time now?" He smiled down at me and laughed.

"You just don't get it. You have girls all over you every day. This is the first guy who has actually liked me!" I turned around and started walking backwards in front of him.

"Lots of guys have liked you." He pushed me playfully, and I stopped in the middle of the hallway, making him stumble. I put my hands on my hips.

"Ok, fine then. He's the first one who TOLD me."

Sirius turned me around and started pushing me forward, hands on my shoulders. "Ok, then Abbie, but keep walking."

We walked into Charms. The cherry wood desks and chairs sat in three rows of five, and everybody was busy working on the Refilling Charm using non-verbal spells.

"Nice for you two to finally show up." Flitwick walked up in front of us.

We had been twenty minutes late.

"It wasn't my fault Professor, really, Sirius was the one who got me stuck-"

"I do not care, Miss Parkers, I am in a slightly good mood, so I will look over this tardy."

"THANK YOU!" I was going to get double-detention if I was late to Charms one more day, and he had saved me. I bent down to his size and gave him a huge hug.

"No - Problem." he said, wheezing.

Sirius bent down on top of us both and squeezed us in an even tighter hug. "YES, PROFESSOR WE ARE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!"

"Can't - breathe - " he choked out.

Sirius smiled sheepishly and let us both go. "Sorry, Professor."

Flitwick sighed, and motioned for us to go to our seats.

Sirius and I walked to our desk in the back, but of course we didn't do the lesson. I mean, come on. He's SIRIUS, for Merlin's sake. And I'm Abbie. We don't do SCHOOL WORK!

Unless we need to.

"So... guess whose birthday is THIS SUNDAY?" Sirius asked me as I did the Refilling Charm (perfectly, I might add).

"I don't know." I said and bent under the table for a new quill. "Why don't you tell me?"

I got back up in time to see Sirius' face fall. "You don't know?"

I slapped him on the head. "Of course I know! Sirius... who doesn't know? I have been your best friend since, well... forever. Why are you asking me NOW?"

"Because I was waiting to hear about my wonderful surprise party, DER." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Der." I gave him a questioning look.

"It's the coolest thing in the Muggle world. Better than 'Outta this world' or 'PEACE OUT'." He grinned.

"Duh. Everything's better than that." I laughed.

"So, I really am having a party Sunday night. Everybody from Gryffindor is invited. Presents are required." He shook a finger at me.

I had already picked out Sirius' gift. I gathered pictures of us together and all our friends, and put a spell on it that made the pictures show up one after the other, a sort of slideshow. The first one was of Sirius in first year, with a party hat on, and my with my arm slung over his shoulder, laughing, mouth open wide. The next was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing outside the Quidditch pitch after a game first year, arms intertwined as I took the picture. The third one was Lily and I messing up James' face with a couple of spells (wonderful hexes, they were) and laughing the whole time as Remus caught us on camera (of course, James didn't mind, it was LILY for Merlin's sake). Fourth was Sirius and Remus third year, trying to study for end of year exams. The next one was me and Sirius, on our last day of fourth year, sitting beside the lake. He had his arm around me, and I had my head on his shoulders. The next one was Lily and James screaming at each other (I had to add this in, it was a recurring memory). The next one was was Sirius and Lily TRYING to study in the common room before O.W.L.S. in fifth year . The third to last picture me and James and Remus during fifth year, before the Quidditch match that won us the championship. The second to last picture was a picture of all four of the Marauders outside on the grounds during sixth year. The last one was my favorite. It was me and Sirius hugging out by the lake. You could see the tree we always sat at when we both wanted to be alone. It gave us a place to think, and to let our emotions lash out. The lake was to our right. His hair was flying in the wind, very messy, and mine was too. Our tresses were intertwined, as we laughed, and he twirled me around back into a hug. It was taken this year, at the beginning.

I knew he would LOVE it.

"I know presents are required. Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope. But it's gonna be SOOOOO awesome. Lily told me about all these Muggle games, and we're going to play them, of course we're giving them a twist though." He fiddled with his wand and gave me a mischievious look.

I shook my head and snorted.

"Hey, don't mess, this will be AWESOME." He laughed.

"Everything is always AWESOME. At least with you. Or so you say." I poked him and laughed.

He just rolled his eyes, and gave me a smile. He turned to the cup before him on the table.

He performed the charm perfectly. _Show-off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the stairs. Yep. The party was already in full-swing. I had my present wrapped, but I didn't put it on the table. It was something personal.

Two first years ran by, shooting strings of... stuff... out of cans. I saw Sirius, and ran over.

"What is the bloody stuff they're playing with?!" I shouted over all the noise.

"Silly string. It's a Muggle thing." He shrugged.

"Everything's a Muggle thing here!" I shouted and raised my arms up.

"Duh. That's the point. Want to see all the games?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Sure." We walked towards the fire.

He pointed out a group of kids sitting in a circle with a bottle in the center. "That's called Spin the Bottle. You spin the bottle -"

"Der."

"Anyways," Sirius said, eyeing me, "Whoever it lands on you have to kiss."

I glanced over at him. "You would have kissing games at your party."

He tilted his head up and smiled. "Everyone would be appalled if I didn't."

I looked at him. "Appalled? Are you for real."

"Nah."

"Anyways, the other games..."

"Oh yeah, well there's a massive game of hide-and-go-seek, where you must hide yourself using magic; a game called telephone, but we're using Patronuses' to communicate, so it's mostly for older kids; and Spin the Bottle. Choose your pick."

"When can we eat?" I joked.

"Wonderful," Sirius shook his head, and pointed towards the refreshments, "Right over there."

"Thanks!" I waved, "I'll be back later!"

"'Kay!" he said and walked off to talk to James.

I walked up to where Remus and Lily were having a heated discussion about Vol - You-Know-Who. I quickly made myself a plate of all my favorite foods and sat down to join in.

"...It's worse than ever. Peter is usually forced to listen to it everyday, all that garbage from Malfoy." He waved his hand off in an irritated gesture, but quickly smiled as I sat down.

"Is it worse?" I asked.

"A LOT. I heard Dumbledore's forming a secret society, and he might even be asking seventh years to join after they graduate." He grimaced.

"Whoah. That soon?" I stuffed some more food into my mouth.

"Yes. I'm really scared. Who knows what could happen in all this time? We could be killed!" Lily said worriedly.

"That's ridiculous. We'll be fine, all of us, stop being a party pooper." I rubbed her shoulder gently.

"But what if James dies, or I die... or both of us dies Abbie?!" she exclaimed.

"Lily, none of us will die. We'll be just fine. I promise." I took my hand away and smiled reassuringly.

Remus bent over to whisper to me as James came and got Lily so they could go dance; The Phoenix Phlyers were beating so hard the common room was shaking. "Thanks for avoiding that emotional blow-up. I didn't think I could take it."

"It's ok Remus," I said, getting up, after finishing my food. "What are friends for?"

He smiled at me.

"I got to go, Sirius needs to get my present before everyone else's. I want to be first."

He laughed.

I walked through the crowd, searching for that familiar head of messy hair. I finally found Sirius with James playing chess.

"Sirius, come here, I need to give you something." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd into a closet, the only secluded area in the whole tower.

"What is it?" He combed his fingers through his hair. Wow, his hair looked great. No, wait, focus Abbie, Sirius needs his present. He looks this good even in the dark? STOP IT, ABBIE, GET A GRIP.

Sorry.

"Your present, silly." I held out the brightly wrapped package.

He tore into it like he'd never even got a present for.

I shrugged. "Guess we can't save the wrapping paper." I said sarcastically.

"Haha." He finally got the package opened and came upon the picture of him and I in first year. "Whoah... that was soooo long ago."

It quickly switched to the next photo.

"WOW!... Abbie, this is seriously amazing..." He gazed down at the revolving pictures, seeing the one of him and Lily.

He turned to me and took my hand.

"This is without a doubt, the best gift EVER."

Sirius and I looked down in time to see the last picture on the wheel. He smiled warmly, and chuckled softly at the picture of us.

"Thanks."

I stared up at him.

"No problem."

He started to lean forward, ever so slightly... I put my hand on his cheek, i closed my eyes... EEK!! This was actually happening... I was kissing the boy I'd loved for sooooo long...

BAM!

The door swang open, and there stood James Potter. This would happen to me. Sirius and I jumped apart quickly.

"Oh... Padfoot, sorry mate... I'll just..." He started to close the door, but waggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Sirius.

I motioned towards the door. "Let's go."

He took my hand and we rejoined the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you did that James."

Sirius walked up and sat beside James.

"Padfoot, how was I to know that you were in there with Abbie, and about to have a moment? Huh?" James lifted his shoulders, then dropped them.

Sirius patted James on the shoulder and sat down beside him.

"Ahh... I know Prongs, but we were so close to kissing. And you had to come by..."

"Sorry." James said.

"Whatever, I'll get my chance another time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up to Sirius and James.

"Why are you lot sitting down. It's time to play some games!" I jumped up and down.

James rolled his eyes with me. "Only if Lily plays."

"Well, you're in luck," I said, pulling Lily out of the crowd. "She's right here."

"Ok then," Sirius said, jumping up and smoothing his hair back. "What do you wanna play?"

I thought for a moment. "Hide-and-go-seek."

We ran off to join the game that was forming. We spent about two hours hiding. James' spot was the best in the end. He had levitated himself to the ceiling of the Gryffindor Common Room. It took us 45 minutes for us to realize he was all the way up there. And impossible to get him.

At 11:00 we did presents. Most of it was candy, dungbombs, and other prank toys, with the exception of the newest book that had come out called_ Quidditch Through the Ages _(given to him by Remus, who else?), and Lily and James' present: Tickets to the Phoenix Rising (there was 6) and Beater's gloves from Wormtail.

And of course, my present. He did say he liked mine best. Eeek!!

Then after the cake (a big black dog shaped devil's choclate cake), we all went to play Spin the Bottle. At least the 5th, 6th, and 7th years did.

The 4th years and down went to bed. Haha.

"Spin the bottle, Frank" Peter yelled to a sixth year boy, a brainy kid who was good friends with Remus, and we all knew he had the biggest crush on Alice Smithson, a 5th year.

The bottle spun until it landed on... who else... ALICE.

Alice began blushing bright red and twirling one of her big black curls.

"Ok..."

They walked over to the closet. Frank opened the door for her, and he shyly followed her in.

One minute later, they walked out, a big smile on both their faces.

I gave a knowing smile to Lily, who giggled and winked.

Alice spun the bottle next. Around and around it went until it landed on...

Remus!!

Wow... this is gonna be good.

Remus walked into the closet with Alice, and came out a record 15 seconds later.

He had a nonchalant look on his face, and Alice smiled at Frank and went to sit by him.

Remus took his turn, and the bottle ended up landing on Marlene, a beautiful girl with stick-straight blonde hair.

This time it wasn't so quick, they stayed in there with each other for about three minutes.

Marlene had a dazed look on her face, whilst Remus was winking at James across the circle. James gave him a thumbs-up.

BOYS.

Marlene spun the bottle, and it landed on a cute sixth year named Bertram Aubrey.

Marlene went in with him, but it only lasted about a minute and a half.

When she came back out she didn't even look half as dazed. She looked more disappointed that it wasn't Remus again.

Bertram spun the bottle. Around and around it went... until it landed on..

Me.

Well, at least this was a chance to see if he was my mystery guy from the ball... I did have two classes with him.

We walked inside the closet, and he shut the door.

Right when we started kissing, I knew it wasn't him.

He was really gross, and he sort of slobbered.

Once we were done though, I smiled at him, and tried to hide the fact I was wiping my face with my sleeve.

We sat back down, and I glanced over towards Sirius. He looked ticked off. I wonder what happened while I was gone.

I twisted the bottle in my hands and spun it off.

Around and around and around.

It landed on... SIRIUS!!

My eyes immediately got big, as did Sirius'.

"Go on Padfoot." James shoved Sirius up.

We walked into the closet.

Sirius stared at me.

"You probably just want to get this over with," He said quietly, looking at me.

"I know you don't want to... so we could just pretend we did... if that helps you..." I wasn't going to try to kiss him, because of three things.

One, I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

Two, I was pretty sure he wasn't the guy from the ball. He didn't like me that way... I think.

And three, WHAT IF I WAS A BAD KISSER?!

But before I could say anything else, he took me in his arms and started kissing me furiously.

I put my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist.

Wowwww... he smelled sooooo good.

I pulled away quickly... I knew that kiss from somewhere. I had received it before...

"You're him!!" I gasped, and put my hands over my mouth.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Took ya long enough!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wowwww... this is my longest chapter EVER... And there wasn't even that much... at least to me...**

**I've figured out the whole story, to the very end... all I gotta do is write it now...**

**But not right now... I'm gonna work on another story of mine...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**THANKS!! HAVE A GOOD DAY!!**

**Kay**


	7. Quidditch Christmas

**YAYY!! THEY FINALLY REVEAL THEMSELVES!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! KEEP READING!!**

**REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I pulled away quickly... I knew that kiss from somewhere. I had received it before..._

_"You're him!!" I gasped, and put my hands over my mouth._

_He looked down at me and smiled._

_"Took ya long enough!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it..." I gasped. "You... you LOVE me?!"

Sirius smiled down at me and took my hand in both of his. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well, YES! I mean, you could have any girl you wanted, we both know it, and -"

"And I chose you. And don't act so surprised. You act like it's such an honor. I'm only Sirius Black!"

I put my other hand around his. "That's why I'm so surprised."

He chuckled and said, "Why don't we ditch this party, and go for a walk?"

"But it's, like one in the morning..." I said.

"All the more reason!" He boomed and opened the door for me.

"Sirius, it's your turn..." called Peter.

"Forget it, Peter, you can take my turn. Abbie and I will be right back." Sirius said without looking at Peter, and waved him off.

I heard a groan issue from the remaining females in the group, excluding Lily. I looked back to see her give me a thumbs-up.

Sirius and I walked through the halls. He used the Marauder's Map to keep us from running into any...ah... unwelcome people. I remember the day they made it. I actually helped.

_The finishing touches were being put on the small piece of parchment._

_"A tracking device to follow every single person in Hogwarts should finish it up..." whispered Remus, waving his wand in a complex fashion over the parchment._

_"Not bad at all for a couple of third years," Sirius commented._

_I had just came back with the final passageway to put on the parchment. Without me they would have been three passageways short._

_"Is it done yet?" squeaked Peter._

_"Oh, shut up, Wormtail," said James, "You sound like my little cousins on the way to the Quidditch stadium during holiday."_

_"But they would say 'Are we there yet?' not 'Is it done yet?'" he contradicted, voice getting smaller as James stared at him._

_"Same difference." James said, once Peter was done making a fool of himself._

_"Look, everyone, I think it's done, check it out!" Remus exclaimed, holding up the piece of parchment._

_"I saw the complex curling of the names unfolding on the paper. 'Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs now present the Marauders' Map.'_

_They had offered to put my name on it, but I said no. I didn't want to get in trouble for something they would do if they used the map for help._

_We all opened it and stared on the paper. We looked to see Lucius Malfoy (the arrogant prat) in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore pacing in his study. We looked at the Gryffindor Tower to see all of ourselves gathered around in a half-circle._

_"Beautiful.." I murmurred._

_"Hey, look there's Lily!" James pointed to her dot, in the library._

_"Prongs, we are NOT using OUR map to look at your would-be girlfriend..." Sirius said._

And sooo on. As you can imagine.

We made our way down the winding path of the Hogwarts' Grounds, and I turned to face Sirius.

"You said you loved me at the ball. How long have you loved me?" I inquired.

"I really dunno. I think I've loved you since we became friends, only I hadn't realized it yet."

I smiled. "Ok, when did you realize it?"

He took my hand, and stared down at it. "Probably since the beginning of this year."

I smiled and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His expression turned to one of unbelief. "After you told me in the hospital what you thought about me? That I was a heart-breaker?"

I gave him my LOOK. "And you seriously believed me? You know I was joking."

"But still..." he looked to the ground, then back at me. "When did you realize you loved me?"

"Oh, I have known for a while now, probably since second year, I have had a MAJOR crush on you, and it bloomed to love."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Why? YOU'RE SIRIUS BLACK!!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

We walked over to the broomshed and we both took our brooms out. We walked out to the pitch and started flying around.

I went to the center and flew up about 50 feet. I watched Sirius do loop-de-loops and other dangerous tricks as he flew around the pitch in a circle. I took off and started flying along with him.

We flew near the rings and he stopped. I turned around and flew back to him.

"What?" I asked.

He put his hand on my cheek, and we kissed, up in the air, under the starry sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DECK HOGWARTS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!! FALALALALALALALALA!!" I sang, my arm around Lily walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Goodness, Abbie, what gets into this time of year?" Lily said, laughing as we sat down across from James and Sirius.

Ever since that night, Sirius and I have been a couple, and I can remember hearing the whole female population (at least those in the Great Hall the next morning) groan in sadness. He and I have been inseparable, and this is the longest relationship we've both been in.

"Sooo... Abbie, did your parents say it was ok for you to stay at my house for Christmas holidays?!" James asked.

"Yep. It's a go! They were sad that I wasn't going home, but I cheered my mother up at least by telling her that Sirius and I have gotten together." I laughed.

"Sweet! That's everyone, except Peter at least. Wonder why he can't come?" James wondered.

"Where has that little rat been lately anyways?" Sirius wondered.

Remus ran up to our part of the table, breathless.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily asked.

"It's Peter... something just happened... I feel so sorry for him... but I got him out of it..." Remus panted, holding his side.

"WHAT?" roared Sirius.

"Malfoy was preforming the Cruciatus curse on him in a deserted part of the Library. I only saw because I was looking for a book in that area." Remus said.

"Oh...We'll get that bloody git Malfoy for this." James said.

"No, we can't, I told him I would, and Peter asked me not to tell you lot, or to do anything about it, he's too embarrassed," Remus said.

"That's no fun." Sirius said.

" Boys.." Lily looked at her watch. "OH!! We better hurry up... Our last exam before we can leave for Christmas holiday starts in 5 minutes."

Sirius frowned. "Let's go on to the torture chamber then."

I laughed and walked up to him, and he put his arm around my waist. "At least it won't be too bad with you." He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gave him the photos Christmas Eve that I had taken right before we had left for James' place. One of all four of the Maruaders' and one of me and him. I thought it was more beautiful than the last. We were kissing and our eyes were looking at the camera as I held it in my hand, and snapped the photo.

I had given the one of Lily and James to them after I had made copies.

"GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS!!" Sirius boomed in his loud singing voice. I laughed and took his hand.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I, along with Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting around the tree and the fire, listening to old stories from James' parents from their old school days. I leaned against Sirius' shoulder and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be great if we were like them?" I whispered. "Together when we were still their age, and laughing with our children and their friends?"

"I promise, we will." He said back to me.

"I looked up into the tree and listened to the story of Mr. Potter's greatest prank: Putting Mistletoe in the front hall with a Freezing Charm that kept you locked in that spot until someone kissed you in his fifth year. That was how Mr. and Mrs. Potter got their first kiss.

"Time for hot chocolate!" rang Mrs. Potter's sweet voice from the kitchen once the story was over. We all ran into the kitchen and spent the rest of Christmas Eve drinking hot chocolate, eating popcorn, and exchanging memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abbie!! Wake up!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Sirius yelled at me.

I slowly opened my eyes. The clock read 7:00.

"Oh.. alright..." I rubbed my eyes, and put on my slippers.

Once Lily and I were ready, we all ran down into the living room. Presents were stacked in the room in front of the tree!

I got the best presents: A volume of books from my favorite author in the Wizarding World: Belinda Wandburg, from Remus; A big box of Chocolate Frogs from James; the boots I was looking at in Flouring's and Noel's Wizarding Fashions from Lily; and most beautiful of all, a diamond necklace with the letter 'S' in diamonds, from Sirius.

"Woww... Sirius, it's amazing!!" I breathed, and handed it to him, lifting my hair up. "Would you put it on?"

"Sure." He smiled, and hooked the clasp together around my neck.

"Wow, Abbie, thank you SOOO MUCH!!" Lily screamed, " How did you know I wanted that new CD from the Phoenic Phylers?"

James nudged her and smiled a big smile. "Ohh.. thank you for telling her!" Lily said, and gave him a big hug.

I could see Mrs. Potter beaming from across the room.

"So Sirius, do you like your gift?" I asked.

I had gotten him a matching Beater's bat to go with mine.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I love it."

"And what about you, James and Remus?" I asked.

"Love the books... how do we both know what each other wants?" Remus kidded, and looked through the novels I had given him.

"Oh yes... I love this... The perfect pranks are all in here... Thanks, Abbie!" He said. I had given him a bunch of items for pulling pranks. I knew they would most likely be used up before the end of January.

We spent the rest of the day out in the snow, playing and running around and making snowmen; that evening we had a wonderful Christmas Dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Potter.

In short, the best Christmas EVER.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**YAY!! Another chapter!! I really liked this one... the next one will most likely be their last Quidditch game and GRADUATION!!**

**Then they go on to the real world!! This is really going to be a huge... Long story line story (LOL) so you won't get day by day. (SORRY)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! COME ON PLEASE PEOPLE, IT IS NOT THAT HARD!!**

**THANKS!! HAPPY READING!!**

**KAY**


	8. Proposals and NEWT's

**Yay!! Sorry it has taken me sooo long to update, but I've been working on figuring stuff out for another one of my fics. so... this is coming up now though... :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm TIRED OF PPL NOT DOING THAT... it hurts on the inside tear**

**Ok, I'm playing with the tear.**

**Have fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, and I thought O.W.L.'s were bad," said James, rubbing his neck after he and I walked out of Muggle Studies, the only class he and I shared alone.

"Why did you even take Muggle Studies?" I questioned, putting my books into my bag, and tieing it shut.

"Lily...why else would I have? Why did you?" He shot back.

"Because I wanted to know what in the bloody world she was talking about when she talked about 'Pong' and 'Elvis, and ' microwaves'."

"You know, I still don't get Elvis." James said, and cocking his head to the side.

I let out a pretend breath of relief. " I thought I was the _only_ one! Thank Merlin you understand!"

We laughed all the way down to the Great Hall about Elvis and his Muggle songs. I think they were called 'hits'. Why is a song called a hit? It doesn't hit anything!

I saw Sirius bounding down the tables to get to us. He ran up next to me and put his arm around my waist as we walked to our usual spot where Remus already sat with Peter, quizzing him over what looked like material for our Charms N.E.W.T. We were in the middle of our N.E.W.T. exams, and we only had two left, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So," I asked Sirius, "Do you think you did well on Arithmancy?"

He gave a small chuckle and said, "Er...I'm not sure 'well' is the word, but 'passable'could be."

I hugged him and pulled him down to sit next to me. "Well, just think after Friday, all we'll have to worry about is the final Quidditch match; and then we'll be graduates!"

"I know." He looked up to the ceiling, while stroking my hair. "It feels like we just got here, y'know. And now we'll be leaving."

"Oh, Sirius," I said, snuggling up to him, "We'll still be together! We already made plans for a party with all our friends, and I'll come over and see you everyday!"

He smiled, and opened his mouth. "Well, about that, I was thinking we could -"

"Padfoot! Mate!" James screamed, coming back over from where Peter and Remus had just been, "You will _not _believe what's on the fifth floor corridor!"

He rolled his eyes. "What, Prongs?"

James pulled him up by the back of his robes and started pulling him away. I could hear his voice fading. "This kid... jinxed Malfoy... spell blew up and... _messed up everything..._"

I walked up to Lily. She sat with a nervous expression I always associated with exam times.

"Lily, are you ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"No! I'm _absolutely _horrible! I know I've failed everything!" She started crying into the hem of her robe. I gently pried her book away, and took her by the hand. I walked her all the way to our dorm room, and put her into her bed.

"Lily," I whispered, "You need to sleep."

But she didn't hear me because she was already snoring.

I thought about it for a moment; then decided to turn in for an early night; I'll need the stamina for exams tomorrow. My last two!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm flying a broom through the air, and suddenly I'm flying through to the Potions class._

_Wormtail is sitting on a bench, talking animatedly to all the Slytherins; Malfoy is laughing at some joke that is insulting to the ones who thought they were his friends._

_"That Black is a bloody prat; so is Potter, and Lupin; haven't they realized it yet?" guffawed Malfoy, sitting up beside Peter._

_"No, and with their luck; they never will, at least until it's too late!" Peter said._

_"So, who will go?" asked Malfoy quietly, "You know they will be requested of Dumbledore, as will you."_

"NOOOO!!" I cried, sitting up in an upright position, and put my hand to my mouth to suppress a gasp. The dream had felt so _real_!

But I did feel something real then. Slobber on my hand, which was now on my mouth. I jumped up to the washbowl and wiped my hand, in the process falling over a big black dog.

Sirius.

I walked down to the common room with him, and he Transfigured.

"Sirius!" I said, pretending to be annoyed, and wagging a finger at him, "You know it's not right to come into my dorms as a dog, since you can't as your regular self!"

"Haha, but I couldn't wait to give you your present, I mean it is your eighteenth birthday! And your last at Hogwarts!" He held out a little blue red package with a gold ribbon.

"Stayed true to our colors, I see?" I said, opening it up, and taking out... a camera!

"Well, it's a Wizroid, the newest camera they have out, it takes pictures instantly, no waiting for developing, and I wanted something to help you with your hobby." He said, fidgeting. "Do you like it?"

I ran next to him and hugged him one-armed as I took a picture of us with my new Wizroid. "Love it. It's really amazing!"

The picture slid out, and we looked down. There we were spinning in and out of the hug, smiling brightly, his hair shaken, mine looking windswept from running over.

I slid it into his hand. "For you." I nodded to the picture.

"Thanks. It will give me inspiration."

I raised one eyebrow. "For what?"

"Hello?! Our last two N.E.W.T.'s are today!" He shook his head and looked at me incredulously.

"I'm joking!" I said, widening my eyes, and slapping him playfully.

We walked past the portrait door, and down to the Great Hall. We nervously ate, I reading my Charms book, from beginning to end, Sirius, going over complex wand motions, and muttering under his breath. Later, many of our other fellow seventh years were arriving, and following suit.

Once breakfast was over, we waited for 10 minutes, then walked inside. I sat down and looked towards Sirius. He had the photograh in hand, and was looking at it. He glanced up toward me.

"_It'll be OK._"I mouthed.

He nodded back, and I bent down to pick up my quill.

The test had been passed out, and I began the first question...

XXXXXXXXX

"Whew," I breathed. I looked up at the clock. I had finished the exam with... two minutes left. Nice.

I glanced towards Sirius. He was already done, leaning back on his chair, with two legs off the ground. He saw me and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Class, you may go," Professor Flitwick said.

We walked out with all our gang together.

"Now all we have to do is survive D.A.D.A. and we're done!" cheered Lily.

"You may be, Lily, but we still have our Quidditch game!" James said, a very serious expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_We did it!! We won!_" I screamed, running across the Quidditch pitch, clutching the Cup to run into Sirius' arms, followed by the rest of the team for a group hug. Brooms were in the way, but we didn't care! We won!!

"Party up in the common room!" yelled Peter.

"Wait," I said. "James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, stand here."

I positioned them in a line. Remus, looking very happy to be here, even if he hadn't brought the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor for our seventh year; James, and Sirius, looking sweaty and wind-swept in their Quidditch robes; and Peter, at least a head shorter, yet if he had been taken away, the picture wouldn't have been the same. I snapped the Wizroid, and gave Sirius the picture.

"For you, to remember." I said.

He kissed me, then said, "Could I ever forget?"

We walked to the common room together for the party, lagging behind the other three.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day..." I sighed, holding his hand, and looking out over the lake. The lake I wouldn't be here to see ever again as a student.

"But we'll still be together, you know." He said cheerfully.

We walked up the Grand Staircase; seeing portraits I would very well never see again; watching the rotating stairs.

"It won't be the same." I said quietly, and sighed. I was willing myself not to cry right here, but it suddenly hit me so hard, the reality of it all.

We were in front of the Fat Lady. I was about to say the password when Sirius interrupted me.

"Wait a second," he said quickly, grabbing both of my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

He stared at me. "What if I said, I could make it better. Maybe not just like now, but maybe nicer in its own way; we would always be together.

My heart skipped a beat. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

He chuckled. "What I am talking about is..." He bent down on one knee, and i gasped, along with the Fat Lady, who had been watching us intently. Sirius gave her a look, and turned back to me."

"Will you marry me, Abbie? I love you, and I couldn't see myself with anyone other than you."

I felt the tears I had been holding back spring up in my eyes, although for different reasons.

He held open a ring, beautiful, and set with many glittering stones.

"Yes, oh _yes_, Sirius, I will!!" I cried, and he slowly slipped on the beautiful ring, with the Fat Lady snorting into a handkerchief beside us.

"It was my mum's" he motioned to the ring, now on my hand, "Best thing about her."

I laughed a watery laugh, and hugged him tight.

"I can't wait to show everyone!" I cried.

"That's what I thought," He said, and opened the door.

"Abbie, what's wrong, you've been crying," Lily said, sitting beside James as we walked through the crowd to them.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, I'm the best I've ever been!" I exclaimed, showing her my left-hand.

She immediately grabbed it and stared down at the ring, while James said, "Padfoot!! No you didn't mate!! Yes!!"

I laughed and started talking to Lily about the wedding.

"Of course you'll be my maid of honor, won't you?" I questioned.

She let go of my hand. "Is that even a question?"

"Awww!" I blubbered, and started hugging her.

When we let go, she pointed to James with her thumb, and said, "And of course, you'll be _my_ maid of honor, once James gets the courage to do what your Sirius did."

Sirius laughed, and elbowed James in the side. James face got bigger as the widest smile I had ever seen appear upon it; his eyes looked as if they would have fallen out.

"Well," I said, shoving him in the shoulder, "Get to it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!! I'm sooo happy I've finally gotten this far, the story seems long in my head, and even longer to write. I have to get through school for the important parts, so sorry if you think it flies by fast!!**

**Review if you want the next CHAPTER!!**


	9. Order Time! RAWR Mrs Black

**Yay, they're married!! - Awwwww... -**

**Well, here goes, and sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with other stories... (Go check them out!!)**

**haha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my Merlin, Sirius, we are at our last day of Hogwarts!" I screamed, hugging him, and looking down at my new engagement ring.

"Well, it'll be ok, you know the plan." Sirius said, as I gripped his arm and walked through the Great Hall for our last lunch here as students.

And boy, did I know the plan. We were going to Sirius' parents house for one day to say we had gotten married, then we were going to buy a house in Godric's Hollow to share with Lily, James, and Remus. Peter didn't want to come; he said his mother still needed him. We were all going to put forth money, and once we had decided to leave (or someone else did), they could go find another house.

Lily and I had just finished packing all our things; and crying over the fact we were never going to sleep there again. Alice, Mary, Lily, and I had a cry-fest the night before, complete with cake and ice-cream from the house-elves.

Lily and I had been looking at furniture catalogs before lunch. After lunch, all of us were going to sit down and discuss what furniture we wanted to order for our new house.

"I still don't see how we can afford the house." I said, halfway through my lunch, shepherd's pie, "It is a lot of money."

James, who was sitting across from me, rolled his eyes. "You and Lily both put forth 75,000 dollars together, and Remus put forth 40,000. Sirius and I are so full of money, it would leak out our noses. We'll be fine." He waved a hand in my direction.

"Well, after lunch, we need to figure out which furnishings we want, then we can go on the train..." she drifted off, then leaned into Sirius' shoulder, thinking about all the memories. I had loved this place. And now I was leaving.

Before I knew it, I was crying. Not loud, but I had tears drifting down my cheeks. Sirius looked down at me. "Abbie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you know, just that we're leaving... and never coming back. No more Fat Lady, no more of you pranking everyone, no more Dumbledore... well, being himself." At that I gave a small smile.

"Abbie, really. It only matters who you're with. Your friends." He motioned around the table.

"But still..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Lily beside me, as she squeezed my hand.

We all got up and walked to the lake. We looked through catalog after catalog. In the end, after a lot of arguements, (mostly James and Lily; with the occasional Remus and I), we had decided on the only fitting thing.

Red and gold. Everything would be red and gold. Our living room would look like our common room, along with the bedrooms. Our bathroom was even going to be decorated with a Gryffindor banner James planned on swiping.

We managed to get all our stuff together. Lily and I had already invited Alice and Mary over for tea, and we were walking down to the common room to leave, when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing in the common room.

"Please come with me." He said quietly.

Lily and I walked through the hallways, waving to all our old friends, younger students we knew, and pointing at all the old portraits. We finally made it to the gargoyle, and walked past him up the stairs into Professor Dumbledore's office. We went through the open doors and saw all four Marauder's sitting in chairs already conjured up for them.

"Welcome, all of you. I think you know why you are here today." Dumbledore said quietly, stroking his phoenix.

The guys shaked their heads, but Lily and I sat dumb-struck and confused.

"I want you six to join my secret society to fight Voldemort, called Order of the Phoenix. In joining, you would be helping to bring down Voldemort and to bring a life of safety and security to your family and friends. And of course, the rest of the Wizarding World." He waved his wand and a piece of parchment popped out of thin air. On the top in delicate cursive read, '_Order of the Phoenix'_.

"Will we..." my voice trailed off.

"Die?" finished Professor Dumbledore. I had not wanted it put so harshly, but nodded anyway. "I cannot answer that. You will be in danger, but it is all for the cause. You may live, you may die. Some things are more important. Not to say your lives aren't important, because they are. We will be putting up the best of protection." He said, then took the quill and parchment in hand, and handed it to James.

"If you sign," he continued, "You will be put to secrecy."

We all nodded and James went to sign. Lily put a hand on his arm.

"Wait. Are you sure about this?" Lily asked with forlorn eyes as she stared into his.

"You don't have to join. It is a choice, entirely up to you." Dumbledore said.

"Lily. We could make the world a better place. For everyone. We'll be ok." James said. Lily bit her lip, and nodded.

He signed his name with a flourish, then looked through the list.

"Frank and Alice joined?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, last summer," said Dumbledore simply.

Lily signed after James, then Remus, then Sirius, then me. I signed my name, then handed the quill and parchment to Peter. He quickly signed as well.

"Thank you. I will be contacting you when we will need you. You may go." He gestured to the door, which sprang open.

We all walked out of the room, and went back to the common room to get our stuff. I took my Wizroid, handed it to a fifth-year, and asked her to take a picture of us for the last time we were in the common room.

Sirius had his shoulder around James and his other arm around my waist. I held on to Remus' hand, whilst Lily hugged James neck, with Peter standing awkwardly beside her.

"To us!" I cried. "To making it without James blowing up the place!" Lily smiled and laughed through her tears as the picture snapped.

"Hey!!" James cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum, I'm home!" Sirius called through the dark house. We had dropped our stuff off at our new house. We were only coming so I could meet his family, and so he could get anything else he might need.

"Sadly," he whispered under his breath.

"It's not going to be that bad." I said into his ear.

He put his arm around my waist. "Oh yes it will."

Mrs. Black walked through the hallway and looked me over, then glanced at Sirius with disdain.

"Well, come on in, already. Let's make this quick." She rolled her eyes and walked into the sitting room.

"Lovely lady," I said, and Sirius chuckled softly.

We sat down on the dark green couches. They were lumpy and hard. She quickly put down some tea and cakes. I didn't bother to take any. My appetite had gone.

"So, what's this about?" she asked sternly.

Sirius' nose flared. "Well, mum, I'm getting married. To Abbie." He gestured to me.

"Why Sirius? Bellatrix would be the perfect match for you, not this... girl." She looked at me with distaste. I could see why Sirius never wanted me to come over in all those years.

"Well, mum. I chose Abbie. I love her with all my heart." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back quickly and turned my eyes on Mrs. Black.

"Bah! What is she, again?" she asked.

What am I? A girl!!

Sirius blushed deeply, then replied through hardened teeth. "She's a half-blood, mum."

Mrs. Black turned a bit green. "How could you!" she exclaimed. "Besmirching our family with a half-blood! Why, your father would be ashamed!"

I felt my face redden. I also felt hot tears of anger scorch my eyes.

"SHUT UP MUM!" Sirius cried, and stood up quickly. He grabbed me and we walked away, up the stairs, into his room some moments later. Sirius started pacing up and down, snorting angrily.

I took a good look around his room. Gryffindor banners everywhere. With motorcycles and girls plastered everywhere. Such a guy.

I started teasing. "Sorry I'm not as good looking." I said, standing beside one of the posters with a Muggle girl on it.

He rolled his eyes and took me in his arms. "You're way better looking."

"Pssh."

"No, really, this room just goes to show how immature I really am."

I replied. "No, it shows how mature you've become."

"Well, let's show my maturity," he said and took out two photographs. The one I had taken of all four Marauders after they won the Quidditch cup, and the one of me and him by the lake. He stuck them right above the mantel, and muttered a spell. I stared inquisitively.

"Permanent Sticking Charm, so the lovely woman downstairs can't take them off." He answered to me.

I laughed incredibly hard and looked at him as he got the stuff that he needed. We left the room and he walked right across, and knocked. The door opened, and his younger brother, Regulus poked his face out.

"Bye," Sirius said quickly,"We're leaving. Come by if you need me."

"Sure. Have fun." He raised his eyebrows, then retreated to his room.

Sirius shook his head and sighed, then we walked down the stairs, past his mum without a good-bye, then left the house."

"You're not going to miss this place at all, are you?" I questioned, and he smiled.

"Not one bit."

He grabbed my hand, and we apparated to where we were going to be staying. A beautiful white house, with navy blue shutters. There were cardboard boxes from furniture already put inside. We walked up the front porch, then stood at the door.

"Welcome home, soon to be Mrs. Black."

Then we kissed on the swing on the wraparound porch as the sun went down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I totally know the last line was incredibly fluffy, but hey, I LOVE FLUFFY!!**

**Another thing, I know Regulus and Sirius aren't that nice to each other, but I wanted it that way. It's my story. I'm allowed.**

**I bet you know what's coming next huh??**

**Please review, I really appreciate it, because I find out how many people REALLY read my stuff, and like it. And it helps me make it better.**

**So if you do read this story, I would love it if you took the twenty seconds to Review it. (Longer, if you like?)**

**Special Reviewer Thanks goes to: Totally CRAZY and Hyper and Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl for reviewing my chapters each time they come out! Internet hugs to YOU!!**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE ELSE!! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!!**

**Kay**


	10. Wedding Bells And Remus!

**I am extremely sad. Only two people reviewed last chappy. **

**So... this chappy is first dedicated to Heart of Mischief.**

**YOU PEOPLE GET YOUR FINGERS A'TYPING AND REVIEWING!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A vision of white clouded my vision when I stared into the backyard. Remus and Peter were putting the finishing touches on the backyard, whilst Alice and Mary were putting white and gold streamers everywhere, and attaching white roses to every available surface. The gazebo was standing tall, with white roses and ivy entangling the wood. A long sheet of white silk led to the front, and white picket chairs were set in rows on each side.

I was sitting down in my chair, while Lily put the finishing touches on my hair, making it curly and silky smooth, attaching one white rose above my ear. She pinned in the veil, and I fluffed it around my hair, then adjusted my strapless gown, puffing up the skirt with its many layers.

Lily grasped my shoulders. "I am so happy for you. I knew this day would come. I told you, didn't I?"

I got up and turned around. "Yep. And soon, your day will come as well, like I told you."

She cast her eyes to the side and blushed. "Well, it's only one more hour until the wedding..."

I gasped. "We have to finish your hair first!"

She fingered the long red hair, cascading down in waterfalls. "I thought it was done?"

I rolled my eyes, and lifted up a tiny white rose. "Lily."

"Aww, I wanted a lily..." she teased as I pinned it in her hair, while she checked her gold silk gown for and stains.

"Well, when you and James tie the knot, I'll be sure to let you torture me with lilies, 'kay?" I teased back, which caused even further blushing.

I knew James was going to pop the question any day (perhaps even today!), because he had asked my advice on the ring (gorgeous old-fashioned diamond; not cheap either.)

James was working on Auror tests to become an Auror, and Sirius was working in Department of Magical Sports. He had been asked because his new design for the Nimbus 1800 was absolutely brilliant, so he had spent the last seven months developing the new line.

Remus wasn't currently working anywhere; the restrictions for werewolves was ridiculous, but he was doing his best for the Order.

We didn't really know what Peter was doing these days; his visits were few and far between, he said his mother had taken an illness, and couldn't get out of bed.

Lily and I were also taking our Auror tests; they were incredibly difficult, and I almost hadn't passed Stealth and Tracking.

But in addition to that, we have also been working for the Order of the Phoenix; tracking down known Death Eaters, and keeping tabs on different crimes and murders happening, as well as recruiting.

But today is no day to talk about that, because we have a wedding to start!!

I took one more peek out the window, and saw Sirius in his dress robes, talking to James, running his fingers through his hair, and looking very nervous. He wasn't the only one; I thought there was a Quidditch game going on in my stomach, all the things flying around in there.

Guests were milling about and finding places to sit. I saw my mother being led to the front; my father was waiting for me. Other friends and family were talking and chatting; I noticed Frank Longbottom leading along Alice to the front. Betram Aubrey was shaking hands with Sirius, and Tonks was in a animated conversation with Remus.

I looked up to see Lily opening the door, and reaching out her hand. "Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and gave a tiny smile. "Finally."

She took my hand and laughed as we made our way to the back sliding glass door. Everyone was seated by then, and Lily and my little cousin Evelina (the flower girl) stepped in front.

My father took my hand, and then the music started. Evelina walked slowly in front of Lily, throwing rose petals and waving shyly at family members, while Lily walked behind her and kept her eyes on James who looked awestruck (drool was coming any minute).

My father led me along the aisle as people stood up to watch us; once we arrived at the front, he kissed me and whispered, "Baby, I love you."

I nodded, and tried to keep the tears back. "You too, dad."

Sirius took my hand and walked me up to the front, whispering in my ear, "You look breathtaking."

"So do you."

We listened to the minister say the vows. I looked at James, whose eyes twinkled with excitement and happiness, and when he noticed me looking, gave an inconspicous thumbs-up and a wink. I smiled back, then looked to Lily. She smiled a tiny bit, and that's when the tears started rolling from her eyes. I stared back up at Sirius, realizing that my own eyes were filling up as well.

"Do you, Abbie Lane Parkers, take Sirius Orion Black to be your wedded husband?" asked the minister.

"I do." I nodded as I felt two tears run down my cheeks, tears of happiness.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Abbie Lane Parkers to be your wedded wife?" he asked again, to Sirius.

"I do." He squeezed my hand.

The minister waved his wand. "Then I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius bent down and gently lifted my veil, then kissed me as I wrapped my arms around him. I could distantly hear clapping, and even of course, a wolf-whistle from James.

Sirius and I broke apart. "Aww James, shut up, your time is coming!" Sirius exclaimed, to where people laughed and clapped even more, and James and Lily blushed deeply.

The whole wedding party laughed, as everyone got up, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did some complicated charms and waved their wants in complex figures.

The whole place turned into a tent, with chairs and tables in it, with waiters with food; complete with a large dance floor. All our presents were stacked in a corner, and we sat down to eat.

Everyone came up and offered their congratulations, my mother crying so hard she had to go redo her makeup three times. I had hugs from James, Remus, and Peter; Lily hugged me so tight she left a mark.

Sirius and I started opening gifts. Everything from towels to pans to even... a new camera, and a new Muggle thing called a high-definition television, only it had WizCable, and showed everything from Two Witches and half a Muggle (the newest sitcom), or past Quidditch games and biographies on all the players and other famous witches (to which James almost passed out, along with Sirius).

Eventually Sirius and I walked out on to the dance floor to begin the first dance, the band started a slow song, and Sirius and I swayed to the music.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Black?" he asked playfully.

"The best feeling in the world, Mr. Black, how about you?" I said, to which he responded with a barking laugh.

James and Lily eventually joined us, along with my parents, and other friends and family. James kept dancing wildly with Lily dipping her low, and eventually Sirius and I started doing the exact same thing. Remus led Sirius' cousin Tonks out onto the floor, and Peter took a girl named Jane out on to the floor, and we eventually started seeing who could dance the wildest. My cousins took turns dancing with Betram Aubrey, and Amos Diggory, and Mary Murphy was caught making out with Reg Cattermole behind the tent.

Eventually it was dinner time, and we all sat down to eat steak and potatoes, and hear toasts, before cutting the cake. James took up a glass of champagne, and stood up from our table. He took his fork and clinged it against his glass, and everyone quieted down.

He smiled and waved. "Wow, everyone, I've always wanted to do that." That got a small chuckle out of the crowd.

He turned towards Sirius and I. "Well, since I'm the best man, I think I'll do this thing. Sirius, I'm so proud of you. I can still remember our first year boarding the Hogwarts Express, and bumping into you. I remember making fun of Snivelly and that red-haired beauty beside Abbie. I remember Abbie trying to hex us with 'Lumos' when we she asked us to sit with her, and we poked fun at her the whole time..." That got a huge peal of laughter from the audience.

He continued. "I remember how through our school years, you would never stay with anyone for more than a month. I just wanted you to be happy in life, and you needed permanent love. You probably never saw, but Sirius, even I could see you and Abbie together even in fourth year. And Abbie, I'm glad you finally tied this little free-bird down! Sirius, you are like my brother, and I wish many happy years for you two."

He held up his glass, and the audience followed in pursuit. "To Sirius and Abbie."

The crowd repeated and drank. Then Lily stood up, dabbing her eyes. "Wow, I can't believe this." She made a thoughtful face and then smiled slightly. "Well, actually, I can. I'm so happy for you Abbie. I watched stand there waiting for him for so many years, and I knew it would happen someday. I knew he would come to his senses and be gaga for you... and you know why? Because you're beautiful, kind, funny, energetic, and... you radiate happiness with whoever you come in contact with. You're like a drug, only you're good. And I'm so honored to be you're best friend."

Remus interrupted. "Hey, I'm her best friend too. Stop hogging all the credit!"

I laughed through the slow trickle of tears. Lily held up her glass. "To Abbie and Sirius, may their love last forever, and have many happy years."

The crowd murmurred in agreement, and Sirius and I rose to cut the cake.

James handed Sirius the knife, and he cut two small pieces of cake. He handed one to me. "Would you like to go first, Mrs. Black?"

I giggled. "Why certainly." I took the cake and smeared it on his nose before putting it into his mouth.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." Sirius said mischieviously, then took his piece and smashed it into my mouth. I saw flashes go off, and then everyone clapped as James opened a bottle of firewhisky.

Everybody ate cake, icecream, and the older ones popped open more bottles of firewhisky. We ran around dancing, and even made a conga line. Before that started though, something even better happened.

Lily and I were eating and talking together, when James came up behind her with a smile on his face. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily?" he asked quietly and bent down on one knee, as Sirius came up and put a hand on my shoulder and watched.

She turned around, and said, "Yes, James, what i- Oh!!" She put her hands to her mouth.

He pulled out a small velvet box. "Lily, I've loved you since I set eyes on you, and I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head slowly, then jumped on top of him in a giant hug. Unprepared, James fell backwards, and they both landed on the ground hugging each other, while Lily screamed, "Oh yes!!"

They both got back up laughing, Lily in tears once again, as James slipped on the glittering ring! He took his wand and pointed to his throat, "Sonorus," he said.

"Listen up everyone, my love, Lily Evans, will soon be... Mrs. Lily Potter!! We're getting married!" James screamed, then whispered, "Quietus."

Remus looked up from the dance floor, with Tonks (again?), and said, "Finally!!"

Lily laughed, then dragged James onto the dance floor. "Let's go, lover boy!"

Sirius and I ended up grapping glasses of firewhisky before going out onto the dance floor. We spent the rest of the night dancing, and soon I could see everyone getting caught up in the excitement. I caught Peter doing the worm, and Alice and Frank having their own little party by themselves. My mother and father even shared a big moment on the dance floor.

But as I was getting into bed that night (no honeymoon for the Order, but that's ok), I had to say, the biggest surprise was catching Remus out on the front porch of the house, making out with Tonks! I was sure Sirius would be talking to him soon!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, it's all done... well not the story, but the chapter. It took me forever... Well, I hope you like it, and people, can you please review?! Is it too much to ask?! I WANT REVIEWS!! Pur-lease!**

**Well, tell me what'cha think, and I'll try to update soon!! :D**

**KAY**


	11. So Good, Yet So Bad

**SO, I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been busy updating my many other stories, but the fact of the matter is, I'm really sad, because NO ONE is reviewing my story. And I thought it was really well written, (or ok at least!)**

**But I'm going to keep going because I love this story, and I write for me.**

**Well, READ ON!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sirius, we've got to go! Now!" I called up the stairs and adjusted my cocktail gown. We were off to the cinema with Remus and Tonks. James and Lily were off on their own, extremely excited as they had found out a couple of months ago that Lily was pregnant. I remember being with her that day.

"James!" she screamed from the bathroom. "Get your butt up here now!"

I was sitting on the sink, and laughed as he burst into the bathroom. "What's up, Lily?"

"Well, after some time of waiting, we've finally gotten our wish..." she grinned widely. "Baby, I'm pregnant!"

He pulled her into his arms, and I smiled.

"Now we've got two pregnant women in this house! You lot will soon be taking over!" He looked over towards me, and I rubbed my stomach gently.

About five months ago, shortly after James and Lily gotten married, two weeks I think, I had gotten to surprise Sirius with this news as well. We had found out shortly before now, it was going to be a girl, Anna Orion.

"Abbie, I'm here." Sirius walked swiftly down the stairs. "Do you need anything before we go? Anna..." he asked with a smile.

"No, we're both fine." I gestured for him, and opened the door.

We walked down the driveway, and towards the cinema. We caught up with Remus in a couple of minutes. He had gone to pick up Tonks. Everyone was wow'ed by their relationship to say the least, but I was the first one who had wished them luck.

They started walking with us, Remus carelessly draping his arm around Tonks' shoulder.

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly, but said nothing. He had had the hardest time gripping the fact, that even though they were distantly spaced in age, they both loved each other. But she was his favorite cousin, so I understood.

We paid for our tickets, then walked into the theatre.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?" he asked one last time. I smiled and shook my head. It was so sweet. Only two years ago, he wasn't even a tenth this caring.

We sat down and I snuggled into his side as the movie started. I squeezed Tonks hand and gave her a smile. Lupin looked over her shoulder and winked at me. Sirius rubbed my shoulder, and suddenly I was overwhelmed by this moment. How could our world be so messed up at times like this when it felt so right?

As I was watching the people tell their story across the screen, I thought about my own life. Voldemort had attacked several muggle-borns, including Dorcas Meadowes. I had heard she was killed. My heart was still heavy about that.

I was worried he would soon find us. I had promised Lily nothing would happen, but secretly I would not tell her that my promise might be broken.

"Oh stop thinking about this," I chided myself silently, and turned to watch the movie.

XxXxX

"Bye, Remus, Tonks," I called as they made their way up the walk to Tonks' porch. They waved good-bye and we kept walking.

"Sirius, I'm so worried." I grabbed his hand.

He looked at me, a face full of concern, and asked, "About what Abbie?"

"The Order. Voldemort. Our lives. Anna's life. Lily's baby's life." I bit my lip, and continued. "I mean, what if something happens? What if we die?"

He replied quickly. "We won't die."

"You can't say that! You don't know, "I exclaimed. "I don't want false reassurances. I just want you to hug me and kiss me and tell me you understand."

"But I do understand. I think about that stuff all the time." He rubbed my palm with his thumb.

"Just promise me one thing." I said.

"What? Anything?" he answered.

"Prom-" I turned around behind me quickly. I thought I heard something behind us, something snapping. I stood quietly, Sirius beside me mirroring my actions.

"What's up Abbie?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear that? The twig snapping, and I think I just heard someone's breathing." I took out my wand, and rubbed my temples gently.

"I didn't hear anything, Abbie, but just in case." He took out his wand to and muttered 'Lumos'. We saw nothing. We turned around slowly and kept walking.

"As I was saying, Promise me nothing will happen to you. That you will survive." I grabbed his hand tighter.

"I promise, as long as you promise to survive."

"I promise." I smiled, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

"See, Abbie? We're all good." We were close to our mailbox now, mere feet away. "I told you, nothing is going to happen to us."

I smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

Suddenly, as if appearing under an Invisibility Cloak, we were surrounded.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Sirius and I screamed out so many spells, but there was too many of them.

"_Incarcerous_!" One of the them screamed, and we were tied up.

Next thing I knew, everything had gone black.

XxXxX

I opened my eyes slightly. There was one dim candle in...wherever I was at... I called out to the darkness. "Sirius?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh my Merlin, thank the Lord you're up!" he whispered, relief coloring his voice.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"We have no idea."

"We?" I questioned.

"Hey." Someone squeezed my hand, and by the dim light I saw a waterfall of red hair.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"And James." I smiled. Even at a time like this, he knew he could calm me down.

"Anyone else here?" I asked.

"Wotcher, Abbie, it's me and Remus." I could plainly hear Tonks' reassuring smile through her voice, although it was too dim to make them out, only dark shapes.

"We're all okay," I could hear James. "I'm pretty sure we're locked in here by Death Eaters though. They took all our wands. I was hoping they would show yet another burst of stupidity like last time." This would be Lily and James' third time locked up by Death Eaters.

"Haha." Sirius said, and I tried to find his hand. He gripped on to mine tightly.

"So, guys, where do you think Peter is?" Remus asked, voice hard and calculating.

"Oh come on, the nitwit's small enough that he fits into whatever hidey-hole he could've found on short notice." Sirius said jokingly.

"When will you two listen to me? I think he's on the other side. Don't you find it weird we're all here when he's not?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it's just because we're all better looking, and the Death Eaters only like gorgeous faces." We all chuckled quietly.

I could make out Remus' head shaking violenty, and I knew I would have to ask him later about his suspicions. I had had them as well.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before James interrupted us.

"So, what should we do for a way to escape?"

We all pondered, until Remus (who I knew would figure it out) said, "I've got it!"

We all turned to him with extreme anticipation. I gripped both James' and Sirius' hands, awaiting yet another one of Remus' brilliant plans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!!! I really liked that chapter, very fun to write. So I've got some bad news. Next chapter will most likely be EXTREMELY LENGHTY!!!!! Now I know that's good news, but the reason it's lengthy is for a bad reason. Most likely very tragic things will be happening in the next chapter. I don't want to write it, but I've known all along how this story is going to go. Even though it will be sad, I already know the ending will be extremly happy. Although that might not come for another eight-nine chapters. Maybe more. Sorry. **

**But anyway, review, and I will update very very soon!**

**KAY**


	12. Escape

**Hey, EVERYONE! So I actually received THREE reviews. Mmmmhmm... a whole three of them.**

**Thanks for the love. **

**Well, like I said, this chapter's probably going to be the saddest (grammar check there) in the story, so.... don't get mad at me. What is going to happen has to happen. BUT I PROMISE THE END WILL BE HAPPY!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, right now, I have a way to get out of the ropes at least. From there we'll try to escape. We will have to fight the remaining Death Eaters upstairs." Remus took a breath, then continued. "Sirius, do you have your knife?"

Sirius inhaled sharply. "Remus, I've never been prouder to call you my friend. It's in my back pocket." I could feel Sirius shuffling, trying to pull the knife out of his back pocket.

After a couple of minutes, he managed to free the knife, and cut the ropes on everyone. I stood up and rubbed my stomach, where they had made the ropes cut me harder. On purpose, I suspected.

"Now," Remus said. "Remember James, you gave your extra mirror to Dumbledore?"

James shook his head quickly. "Yeah, I saved it inside my jacket pocket..." James rummaged through until he pulled it out.

"Guess the Death Eaters thought it wasn't important to grab a mirror," I chuckled.

"Yeah, thank God." Lily replied.

James called out 'Albus Dumbledore' clearly into the mirror. He appeared inside quickly and James made the request for help. Albus said he'd be there with back up in a matter of minutes.

"Wait until you hear chaos above you, then come out. Do you know where your wands are?" Dumbledore asked.

My eyes widened. We'd been knocked out for that. But Tonks spoke up quickly. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think Lucius Malfoy locked them in a box sitting on the mantle in their parlor.

"Ahh..." breathed Dumbledore. "I'll have them out as soon as possible. We should be there in 10 minutes."

I cried for relief, tears of joy running down my face, along with Lily. We would be saved!

XxXxX

"Do you hear it?" whispered Sirius.

"Yeah," breathed James, as we all listened to the sound of spells being yelled across the tops of our heads, muffled by the thick rock between us.

"Then let's go!" Tonks exclaimed, and we followed her out the cellar door.

The lights had gone out in the manor, most likely from a wayward spell gone wrong. The only lights were the red and blue and green of various jinxes and curses flying around. The fire crackled, almost evilly from across the room from where our wands sat, in a box, it's shadow slightly elevated onto the mantle clock.

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to notice we were out. But Albus, Minerva, Sturgis, Helena, Marlene, and Fabian, along with many others came bursting out, blocking us from the Unforgivable Curses that were being leashed out at us as we ran through the many rooms.

Tonks managed to get our wands out, disguising herself as Bellatrix for a short while. It actually worked too!

With our wands in hand, we shot jinx after jinx at the Death Eaters. I could see Rockwood running at me.

"STUPEFY!!!" I screamed, nailing him right in the forehead.

I screamed so many Stupefy's, Petfricus Totalus', and Jelly-Legs Jinxes (my personal favorite) at Death Eaters, I managed to lose count.

The minutes ticked by. Soon we were able to start making a run for it. Sturgis had managed to get out of the manor grounds, along with Hestia and Marlene.

Sirius had grabbed my hand and we were running, running for our lives. Death Eaters had made it impossible to Apparate on the manor grounds, so we were forced to run. I could see James and Lily a few paces in front of us.

"Faster, Abbie! You can make it, baby!" Sirius was pulling me as hard as he could, but I was starting to lose power. An pregnant woman at eight months can only go so fast, so long.

I saw the curses flying overhead, and the shouts in the distance. _Crucio's, Stupefy's, _and Killing Curses flew left and right on me.

I saw it before I heard it. I turned back my head a fraction of an inch, and saw the blazing light, the light of a deadly spell, coming for me.

I managed to get out the word 'Sirius' before it hit me.

And I was falling.... falling....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Ok, from now on, the story will be in Sirius' point of view. The will be a select few times in other's POV, but for now, we go with Sirius.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sirius!" I heard Abbie, scream behind me. Suddenly, I could feel her fall, and her hand almost came out of my grasp. We were right at the gate.

"James!" I called. I might need help if she can't get up fast enough.

He came running back, and we both picked her up. "Abbie, it's ok, we're out of here."

James and I apparated with her, and we landed back at James and Lily's house.

"Abbie.... Abbie wake up." She didn't move, not an inch. Maybe she had gotten hit with a Stupefy jinx.

"_Ennervate,"_ I said. No response.

I saw Lily come up behind me, tears rolling down her face.

"_No!"_ I thought sub-consciously, and kept repeating the spell. No response.

I felt my throat and eyes get dangerously hot, and my chest started convulsing with heavy, wet sobs. I put my head on Abbie's stomach.

I could hear someone saying Ennervate!, over and over again desperately, sobbing and hiccuping. It stopped, at least the spell, and I realized it was me.

"Come on Sirius, let's take her inside," I could feel Lily's hands, weak from exertion, trying to softly pull me up.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. "No! Abbie can take herself inside!" I raised myself up, and another sob erupted. "Come on Abbie, get up!! Please, oh please!! Get up!"

I felt another pair of hands on me, stronger and warmer. "Mate, I'm so so sorry."

I closed my eyes. "Don't be sorry James, Abbie's okay. She.... just.. she needs a minute, alright?!"

I heard Lily sigh.

"Locomotor Mortis," breathed James.

My eyes popped open. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that to her! She's alive and well, she can do it herself." I willed myself not to think the unbearable words.

"Sirius, I'm going to make us some tea. Come lie down on the couch."

I made my way, dazedly over to the couch, not before helping James lie Abbie on the bed. We covered her up with an unused sheet from the linen closet.

I couldn't stop the sobs anymore. They came, and they wouldn't stop. Sometime before we all went to sleep, James and Lily came over and cried with me. But none could come close to the grief I had.

I only said one thing before I went to bed.

My love, my life. Gone. My beautiful child, Anna. Gone.

I muttered sadly, "She broke her promise," before falling off into a night full of tossing and turning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahhh!!!! I really did not want to write that. I am totally sad now. Please do not be mad that she died (and if you can't get the fact she died from the story, something is wrong.) but I wanted this to go along with the timeline somewhat. And Harry didn't even know Abbie, soooo..... yeah. Really, I know you might not believe me, but everything DOES turn out happy. With everyone. I promise.**

**PLEASE KEEP READING! **

**KAY**


	13. Matthew 7:7

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I find it sooo... weird that I get more reviews when someone dies.... oh well, I guess that's how it goes. Ok. Now this is NOT the end of the story. Some of my reviewers think that was the last chapter (AND IT's NOT EVEN CLOSE, PEOPLE). If not, that's the impression certain people gave me.**

**Anyway, here goes. The first part will be in Lily's POV. I'll slip in a little A/N when it turns to Sirius' POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here we sat. I smoothed my red hair out of my face and took James' hand. We were sitting close to the front of the procession.

A full week after the last, dreadful night.... ugh, my heart just fell 10 pounds heavier thinking about it.

But here we were, come to pay our respects. Abbie, such a beautiful girl, full of endless joy that reflected into everyone. I closed my eyes, and gripped Sirius' other hand. I could feel the wetness from where he had wiped his tears away. He squeezed it back, and I looked up. The permanently sad face gave the impression of a hound dog with an extremely droopy mouth. I tried to focus on the preacher up front.

"...A loving spouse, a caring mother-to-be, this woman, Abbie Black, cared so much for others. Her happiness and compassion for the less-fortunate shone through all the people she had ever met." The preacher continued on, but I blocked him out.

How could he act as if he'd known her? He didn't know the way her smile could turn anyone's day around.

He didn't know about her greatest fears, and her highest conquests... the promises she had made to everyone.

He also didn't know she had broken the biggest promise of all to me, the one that mattered above all she said, the one I couldn't get out of my mind for the life of me.

"_Lily, none of us will die. We'll be just fine. I promise_." It echoed through my mind over and over, like a broken record.

Yeah, sure Abbie. We'll be fine, just fine.

I let the first of many sobs that day to erupt, and I buried my head quietly into James' shoulder. He took his free hand and placed it on my stomach...

XxXxX

I placed my hand on my stomach, the other on James' shoulder. He was leading me to where Sirius and Remus were already standing. We made our way past the winding stones, but didn't read the descriptions. We only had eyes for one.

Abbie's tombstone sat on the top of the hill. The weeping willow above it fluttered slightly in the wind, and I sat down our flowers. I gave Sirius a quick hug, and he murmured his thanks.

"I can't believe it's only been 5 months she's been gone." Sirius said, and his voice broke slightly. "It's felt like an eternity."

"I'm so sorry mate. Come over to our house." James motioned to Remus. "You too, Moony. We'll have a little get together."

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the ground. "No, um maybe another time."

I sighed. "Sirius, that's all we've heard. You're coming whether you like it or not. This is what Abbie would've wanted. You to be happy."

"You're right. It's just... I can't forget her." Sirius said, and I saw a single, solitary tear roll down his eye.

"But that's just it mate." James replied. "You're not going to forget her. She'll always be a part of you. She's.... she's the wind messing up your hair right now. She's.... she's the new life about to begin. (I smiled. We had a special suprise in store for Sirius.) She's.... the beating of your heart."

"Merlin....that's..." Sirius managed a small smile. "That's the corniest thing I've heard you say, Prongs."

We all burst into laughter at that one.

"But you're right." Sirius smiled again, a bigger one this time. "She is here. In all of us."

We stood there for a few minutes more, admiring the work done to her tombstone. The inscription said, "_Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you."_

It was beautiful, and for some reason, possibly Abbie looking down on us, we all felt s subtle peace envelop us.

And, somehow, it stayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Now we switch to Sirius' point of view. Hopefully, this part will make you feel somewhat happier.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?!" I screamed into the other mirror.

"Yes, yes. Lily's water just broke, and we're on our way to St. Mungo's. Don't worry, just tell Peter and Remus, and all the others. And get your butt down here, pronto. Lily and I want you here." James said.

"Alright, give me two minutes." I smiled and said goodbye to the Potters.

I called Remus and Peter, and told them to call everyone else. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I Apparated to St. Mungo's and made it in 5 minutes flat.

I walked towards the bored witch behind the desk. "Lily and James Potter, please?"

She smiled warmly. "That'll be the fourth floor."

"Really? I thought that ward was for -"

She interrupted me. "Our maternity ward is also up there as well."

"Ah," I murmured, and started walking toward the lifts.

I found their room, 794, and walked in.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily said, very loudly for her usual self.

"Hey," James muttered in an undertone. "She's on lots of drugs, to help the pain. The doctor said she was going to start pushing in about five minutes. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." I laughed. "You're not the one who has to push."

James eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "You got that right."

XxXxX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lily screamed. She was holding on to James' hand on the left; mine on the right. And I was sure I was going to have to have someone fix my hand, because it was surely broken.

"Push, Lily, one more time honey, I can see the baby!" James shouted, and I saw her pull her eyebrows together, and she grunted.

She screamed once more, and then her scream was intermingled with another.

"It's a boy!" the doctor shouted, and I ran over to James, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well done mate!" I cried, as they wrapped the baby in a blanket.

XxXxX

Lily was returned back to normal. I watched James and Lily coo over their little boy, Harry James Potter. He was a cute little thing, black hair, all messy, and green eyes just like his mother's.

Watching him reminded me of Anna. And Abbie. Oh, Abbie would've loved it right now. She would have already given Lily seven different outfits for Harry, and tried to schedule playdates for him and Anna.

I wasn't going to cry though. This was a moment of happiness.

I hadn't gotten over losing her. No, I would never do that.

But sitting here, knowing my friend got his happily ever after, well.... that was alright with me. Yeah, I was prett happy.

I could feel Abbie's happiness somewhere deep down too.

"Sirius! Get your butt over here and say hello to your new godson!" James called to me.

"What?! Me? Godfather!" I asked.

"Only if you accept," Lily said, "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sure...." I said in a daze. "I'd love to."

Lily placed Harry in my arms and I couldn't stop staring. My godson.

This wasn't my perfect ending, but it was sure dang close enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, well, this is not the end either. And I'm so excited. HARRY HAS ARRIVED!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!! **

**I really liked writing about Sirius going through his grieving of Abbie, however short it was. **

**And another thing, the thing written on Abbie's tombstone was Matthew 7:7, in case you wanted to know. I used one of my favorite Bible verses, because JKR uses another favorite of mine, Luke 12:34 in Deathly Hallows for L&J's tombstone (also, look 1-2-3-4) wow. sorry I get really random at times! Haha**

**Well, all I can say is review!!**

**KAY**

**(Ok, sorry, but I've got to tell someone. The last document uploaded was 1,471 words, and then when I saved this one on the SAME ONE. not counting this, it came up 1,471 words. Weird, huh?)**


	14. BOOM

**Ok, well, it was nice to have that 1 review. I thank you all.... (grr.)**

**Well, I'm updating, once again, because I want to finish this story, we're about halfway through.... as of now.**

**I guess that's it for now. Read on. By the way, this chapter will be in Sirius' POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Lots of love, Lily,"_ the ending of Lily's latest letter read. I sat it down and put it under my motorcycle manual. I propped my feet up on my desk and surveyed my bedroom.

Bed made, fire going. Remus had come over to deliver the letter, and I knew I should visit James and Lily soon. I watched the photograph that came with the letter. Haha, look at Harry go. He was a natural on that little broom. It gave me a little shot of pride, buying him his first broom. I knew from then on, he would get all his brooms from me.

I was helping to design a new Comet broom, since their old designer had disappeared (he was a muggle-born; what does that tell you?), and my design would probably be the broom that turned the whole company around. I was getting paid 500,000 Galleons.

I took the photograph, where I kept all the photographs I had been given. Really, the only photographs I had were given to me by Abbie, but a few were from Lily as well.

I had gone home to my mother to visit only once; I remember her giving a small 'Hmmph' when I told her about Abbie. I remember walking up to my room.

Regulus had actually cared a smidgen more than mum. He even gave me a hug. The first one since his fourth birthday.

I stared at the photograph of me and her down by the lake. I had ripped it off the wall (only I could take it down), but chose to leave the picture of us Marauders up there. Maybe one day Regulus' kid could see it and wonder.

I slammed the photograph book shut, and grabbed my cloak. Time to visit my godson.

XxXxX

"Lils! Prongs, mate, how's it been?" I exclaimed as I walked through the door of the house James had bought since Harry had been born.(More room to move, about, he said.)

"Utterly boring." James muttered, but smiled slightly.

"Oh, pssh." Lily smacked his arm lightly, and motioned to the squirming baby in her arms. "This little guy has given us a run for our money. Thanks for the broom by the way. He really adores it."

"No, problem." I said, and turned my head towards Harry. "How's it going, little dude? Broken a window, yet?"

"Padfoot, do not even try to joke about that... it'll be one more thing to fix," James teased.

"Well, come into the living room," Lily motioned towards the adjoining room. "I'll make some tea, and you can tell us the news."

For about a month now, James and Lily had to go into hiding. Something happened, and Voldemort suddenly decided the Potters were his number one enemies. The was a protective charm cast on the place, and no one knew where they were except Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Frank and Alice, Bathilda, and me. The Secret-Keeper was going to be me, but at the last minute we changed to Peter, for certain reasons. We thought that Voldemort would come after me first asking, so we switched to Peter without telling anyone.

"So, how has Remus been?" I asked.

"Good," said Lily, "I really don't think we should be hiding all the Secret business from him..."

"You heard Dumbledore," James said. "He's worried. And while I'm not, it's always best to trust Dumbledore."

"True," Lily sighed. "Did you hear about Marlene?"

"McKinnon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, her, well, I just found out she died. Voldemort got her whole family." Lily hiccuped.

"Merlin, really?" I asked. Marlene was one of the strongest girls I knew. Definitely a stubborn one.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told us when he came by to pick up my Invisibility Cloak." James said.

That struck me as odd. "James, why on earth would he need your Cloak? You know his Disillusionment Charms are stronger than anything else..."

"Yeah, I know. Thought it was weird at first as well. But he said he wanted to examine it, not really use it." James shrugged his shoulders.

"It is really cool. How old is it again?"

"I dunno. My dad said his great-grandfather got it from his great-great-grandfather. Got me."

"Well, enough of business talk." Lily said, and clapped her hands. "How about we show Sirius Harry's amazing skills?"

James laughed. "Yes, let me tell you Sirius, someday, my boy will be an amazing Quidditch player. I'm betting on Seeker."

"Really now?" I joked.

"Yeah, that boy caught his rattle after I threw it up in the air. It was perfect!"

Lily sat him on his broom, and we watched him zoom around (occasionly ducking for cover) until dinner. Then it was time to bid them good-night.

"See you later James. Great chicken Lily." I shouted towards the back of the house.

"No problem Sirius. Come back soon, alright?" Lily walked down the stairs, holding a gurgling baby in bright blue pajamas.

"Sure. See you soon." I kissed Lily on the cheek, ruffled Harry's thick, black hair, and hugged James, then walked down the porch towards their gate. I looked back one last time. James was making puffs of smoke out of his wand for Harry out of his wand. I shook my head slightly and smiled. A picture-perfect moment.

XxXxX

I was sleeping pretty well, for once that night. Until the knock came at my door at 2 in the morning.

I shoved open my door sleepily to a grave Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, wha-"

"James and Lily are dead."

I immediately was shaken out of my stupor.

"What?!" I questioned, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"Lily and James are dead, Sirius. Voldemort found them tonight."

My mouth fell open. "How could he have found them? Peter was the Secret-Keeper!" I roared.

"Well, I have my thoughts about that. When you wake up more, you will figure out the obvious reason for that."

Realization dawned my mind. No, he couldn't have.... "THAT RAT TOLD VOLDEMORT!!??" I screamed.

"Quiet, Sirius, quiet-"

"NO, I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL I HAVE HUNTED DOWN THE DIRTY TRAITOR OF A -"

"Sirius. I do have good news. Voldemort has been vanquished for now."

"Just like James. Always knew he could beat that guy." I held back the tears that threatened to pour. What about Harry?

"James did nothing. It was all his son. Harry lives." Dumbledore said quietly.

I could feel a slight uplift in my insides. I grabbed my cloak and started to close the door. "I'll go get him, is he still at the house?"

"Hagrid's on his way. We're taking him to his Aunt's house."

"No. No!" I cried. Hello, god-father over here! "I'm Harry's god-father, I'l take him."

"No, you won't. At least, not now. He needs to stay with his aunt. I have a special reason."

I pushed past Dumbledore. "No," I exclaimed, as I boarded my motorcycle and revved the engine. "No, he's all I've got left."

And I zoomed off into the night.

XxXxX

James and Lily's house. Or what was left of it, at least. I drove up on it, and saw Hagrid emerging from the front door, holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid." I said.

"Awww, Sirius, I'm so sorry this had ter happen. James an' Lily, Harry left ter fend fer himself." He started bawling.

"Hagrid, let me have Harry," I said, trying to hide my desperation. "I'm his god-father."

"No, no. Sirius, Dumbledore told me ter meet him at Lily's sister's house. Orders, you know." Hagrid smiled apologetically.

I simmered. What could I do? My only reason, gone. "Well, then... at least take my motorcycle, Hagrid. I'd like to help."

"Thanks, Sirius. Nice of you ter do." I walked over there with him, then looked at Harry, sitting in one palm of Hagrid's hand. Peaceful, sleeping. I kissed his forehead softly before waving as they rode away.

I can't believe this. I'd have to go see Remus, and Peter. Peter....

I had something to do.

Track down the traitior, and make him pay.

XxXxX

It took Remus and I a couple days to find Wormtail, but our hard work had paid off. He had disappeared on us a couple of times, but now I finally had him, in a crowded Muggle street. I didn't care how many people were here. Wormtail was going to suffer the consequences. Everyone would know he helped to kill James and Lily Potter.

"Wormtail!" I roared, and he froze. "Don't try to run this time!"

"Sirius," he said, "So good to see you, isn't it sad about James and Lily, isn't it."

I felt a fire start to build up inside me. "Don't you dare talk about them that way," I exclaimed, "As if you cared about them, as if you had no hand in betraying them, causing their death!"

He looked at me with feigned concern. "What are you talking about?"

I snorted. "How long has it been this way. Since seventh year? Thought you did good, huh, playing a two-timing spy? And now you act as if nothing has happened. Well, you have no one to hide behind now. Voldemort's GONE!"

His eyes widened slightly, and he scrambled for words. "You would know! Trying to make it seem like I'm the traitor. How would you know so much, unless you were the traitor?"

I guffawed. "Yeah, nice try. How could you though. Betraying a friend. James would have died for you, and yet you give away his soul as if it was nothing."

"Stop trying to pin your deceitful lies on me, traitor!" Wormtail said, loudly, and that was when I had had it. I pulled out my wand, about to curse him.

I only had time to pull it out before he pulled his wand behind his back, smiled an evil smile, and...

BAM!!!

I was pushed to the other side of the road. Once the rubble and dust had cleared, I saw a huge hole in the center of the road. I could make out a rat scurrying towards the sewer hole.

"Get back here!" I shouted. He had managed to get away, and I surveyed the place around me.

He had left a finger.... weird.

Then I only realized what lay around me, as Auror's started arriving. 10, 11, 12... 13 people lay dead, because of Pettigrew.

"Hi, umm..." I looked at his tag. It said Scott. "Mr. Scott, Peter Pettigrew was here and he was the one who ble-"

"Put your hands up, Black!" he shouted. "Throw your wand on the ground. You're in serious trouble, possibly a life sentence in Azkaban!"

"What?" I asked, dazed. No, surely, they could not think, I.... I was the one.

"I said," he repeated, "DROP YOUR WAND!"

I dropped my wand, and watched as Aurors surrounded me. Yes, they could think I was the one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woo-hoo!!! Another chapter done! I'm really sad Lily and James had to die. But, this chapter was a little longer than most so hopefully you liked it a little... Maybe you might even chuck a review my way?**

**That would totally rock!**

**KAY**


	15. Yay, Azkaban

**Hey yall, this is me again!!! Another update! This story is going really well, or so I think! Soon it will probably be done :( but that's ok! That's why you write more!!! **

**Anyway, not much to say, except read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I tried to struggle against the team of aurors that had me. My arms were forced behind my back. I could feel them magically binding me.

"What are you doing this for?" I cried. None of the aurors answered me.

I looked around, struggling forgotton. Five or six aurors were busy casting memory charms on the remaining Muggles, and another three of them were checking out the spot where Peter Pettigrew staged his explosion.

An auror walked up to me. "You have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen other Muggles."

I started to shout in protest. Scott, the first auror I had met earlier cut me off.

"Don't pretend, Black." Scott shook his head, and turned to the Auror beside him. "Got Pettigrew real good. Didn't even leave anything behind, such a large explosion..."

"I know." The guy next to him scratched his chin. "How long do you suppose Black will last in Azkaban?"

Gulp. Azkaban? Hello, I didn't even do anything to begin with!

"I dunno." Scott answered. "My guess is a life sentence, unless they let the dementors have him."

"Hey," I exclaimed loudly. "I didn't do anything! Peter blew up the street, and he ran away in his Animagus form, a rat!"

"Yeah, right." Scott said, and shook his head. But the other auror came next to me.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'm Derrick. Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!" I breathed.

"Alright," he shook his head, and pulled out his wand. "I'll go check it out."

I sat down as Aurors finished up their work; they were going to take me to the Ministry as I awaited immediate trial.

Derrick came running back about ten minutes later, a frown on his face.

He looked at me with disgust. "Peter Pettigrew is not an Animagus."

I looked at him in shock. "Yes, he is." Trust me, I would know...

"Please. He wasn't on the national register for Animagus' anyway. And no offence to his late soul, but he wasn't the brightest boy anyways."

I shook my head violently.

"That's enough." He said sternly. "I thought maybe you might've been telling the truth, but you blew your one chance. This will be going against you in your trial as well."

I looked away and rolled my eyes.

Abbie, Abbie, Abbie. What would you think of me now?

XxXxX

They shoved me into the little cage. I sat down in the only safe spot; they had spears sticking through the spaces of the cage; I looked into the face of Barty Crouch. Evil man, I thought.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are here for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen other Muggles. How do you plead?" Crouch asked me.

"Not guilty," I said clearly.

The Wizengamot all looked down on me in disgust. Well, hello, I wasn't lying!

The questioning went on from there; I told them the whole story. How I went to find Peter after I found out he was responsible for killing Lily and James, and how he blew up the street and faked his death.

Barty looked confused. "If he did it, then how come we only found his finger there?"

I sighed. "He ran away in his Animagus form, which is a rat, before anyone saw him. There was a lot of smoke."

Barty Crouch looked down on me. "Well, Black, it seems you have thought out your cover story very well."

I ground my teeth together, tried to keep back all the insults I wanted to hurl at him.

"We will now consult the Wizengamot for their verdict." Barty said, and a stooped, gray-haired witch came down with a piece of paper. Barty opened it, and a sly smile covered his face. I could feel the tears about to start.

"Sirius Orion Black is hereby found... GUILTY, of the murder of one wizard and thirteen Muggles. Take him away to Azkaban. A life sentence." He hit his gavel to table, making it official.

I held back the tears waiting to consume me. Not here, in front of them. The aurors took me away, to be transported to Azkaban permanently. I stood in front of the entrance as they snapped the pictures of me. My prison ones.

I was overcome as I waited for them to take the pictures. It reminded me in a sick and twisted way of Abbie; all her photos, and the joy they used to give me. I struggled to get away; these couldn't be the last pictures I had.

They snapped them anyway, and led me to my cell. I was thrown in there with some bread and water. They locked me in there, and walked away without a word. I sighed, grateful they hadn't searched me. I still had my photo of Abbie and I together from seventh year. I held it in my hands and slowly stroked her face.

This wasn't going to be wasy; a life sentence here.

I had already told myself I wasn't going to let myself go crazy. I knew I was innocent, and that kept me from freaking out initially. That, and this picture here in my hands.

I looked around, examining my room. It was made of gray stone. There was a toilet (nasty) and a bed. A cold hard one with a thin rag for a blanket.

That didn't really mattered. What mattered was blocking out the screaming. The endless screaming in this place.

I could feel a coldness steal over me. The memories of Abbie, going blurry.

I could hear her screaming my name at Lucius' manor. I could see her face right before I put the sheet over it. I could see Albus telling me Lily and James had died.

But I wasn't going to scream. Never. I looked down at my picture. Seeing Abbie twirling around with me seemed to help ground me. I could still feel the cold, but it was easier blocking out the memories.

I am innocent, I kept repeating. I am innocent. Abbie is with me, in my heart. I am innocent. Harry needs me out there. I am innocent.

I will escape, I said to myself. One way or another.

XxXxX

They threw me another piece of bread. I ate it hungrily. I could feel my ribs sticking out painfully. They never gave us enough food here.

I managed to swallow, and look through the tiny hole that was in the wall. I whispered to a young girl who was beside me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She had been put in here wrongly, about a week ago. Her name was Annabelle.

When she realized who I was, she gasped. I remember her telling me she already knew who I was. She had been a third year Gryffindor when I was a seventh year. I felt bad I still didn't remember her from Hogwarts. She said she didn't mind.

She was amazed I was still sane. It has been four years since I was put in here. I haven't screamed yet.

I still haven't figured a way out of here. She said it was ok. She needed someone to talk to. I had asked her what she was in here for. She had accidentally set fire to one of Lucius' homes he owned on the outskirts of his manor. She had ten years.

"I'm sorry." I murmurred. I too was put in Azkaban for the wrong reasons.

I looked through the hole in the wall. She looked healthy still. Not for long, though.

She sat there shivering. "I'm sorry about Abbie. I saw you two together at school. She made you... whole though, I could tell, even that young."

I smiled. Or at least I tried. "Thanks."

We had been talking about escaping for the last two days. She had said I would be the one to make it. I said that I hoped so.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, and got up. I heard a whispered good night, and I could hear her shuffling to her bed in the next cell. I laid down quietly, and pulled out the picture. It was a daily thing. It was looking a little creased at the edges, and torn in two places, but you could still see Abbie perfectly. I stroked her face and thought of her. Thinking about her didn't hurt so bad anymore. In fact, it was only one of two things that made me happy.

The other thing being Harry.

I thought about her and Harry for a good part of the night. Then I heard it. Annabelle's petrified screams.

I sighed sadly. One more person gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I hope yall liked that. It wasn't the best, but I tried. Next chapter, I'm going to have him escape from Azkaban, and he's going to meet teenage Harry!!! HOoray!!!!**

**So, I hope I get lots of reviews, and all that!!!! THANKS EVERYONE!**

**KAY**


	16. Escape from Azkaban

**Another long awaited update! Sorry that its been so long, but now I've got a few good hours to update some of my stories. :)**

**I'm skipping to Harry's third year, when he escapes. Just so you know the time frame. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Annabelle?" I quietly asked. Her screams had quieted, and I wanted to see if she was ok. I didn't get an answer back. Turns out once the ten years were up, they decided to keep her in here longer. No one cared enough about to her to see why she hadn't been freed.

I looked down, and sighed. I closed my eyes trying to think about Harry. And how I would be seeing him, soon.

Thanks to the Minister (surprisingly) I had found Wormtail. He accidentally dropped his Daily Prophet while helping his wife walk through the dementors; she was rather frail. That's when I saw him. Wormtail was with a big family called the Weasleys. They had gone to Egypt on winnings from the Ministry. I saw him sitting on a tall, gangly, red-haired boy's shoulder, and that's when I felt a fire of clarity burn over me. I had to get out. And soon. Before Peter killed Harry while at Hogwarts with that boy.

I had devised my plan rather well. As soon as my next meal was brought, I would slip by the dementors as a dog. It's been long enough that no one will notice my absence. It's not like they care about me.

I could hear Annabelle getting food passed through her cell. I quickly changed to a dog. I was skinny enough now from starvation that I could slip through the cell as a dog.

I slid through the bars, and quickly threaded my way through the rows of Dementors. They never even noticed me. Ha!

I quickly made it out the front doors to Azkaban. I started to run, as fast as I could.

Once I made it out to the woods, I morphed back to human, and apparated to my mum's house.

It was empty; I had heard she had died years ago. Regulus too, although no one could ever find his body. I quickly opened the door and walked up to my room.

I opened the door and saw all my old possessions from our house had been transfered to my room. All my old books, clothes, photos...

I quickly ran up to the photo album on the desk. I flipped through them all in a daze. All my old friends... My gaze flew to the one of a pregnant Lily and Abbie. I sighed, and felt a tear run down my face. But I quickly dried it up. I had to find Harry.

I searched through my drawer of letters. I was sure that Lily had told me her sister's address.

After about an hour of reading, I finally found what I was looking for.

"Number 4, Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey." I whispered to myself, and quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into the robes I had changed into. Ragged, still, but better than the ones from Azkaban.

I ate some of the canned food that had not yet gone bad, and I quickly Apparated to the house. I quickly transformed into a dog. No one was around, so I wandered across the street towards where I heard a television.

"...Black, a serial killer has broken out of prison. If you see him, please contact..." I heard that bit wafting out of the window as I walked by. I stopped short.

They noticed my absence already? I'd figure it would take a little bit longer. I sighed and kept walking.

I found a place out by the park and quickly fell asleep.

XxXxX

I quickly woke up to the pound of something hitting the ground across the street. Someone's trunk. I quickly went to the bushes and peeked out.

A boy with tousled jet black hair and oversized clothes stood across the street playing with his wand. A boy who looked exactly like James.

I almost yelped in pleasure but remembered to keep quiet. I tried to get a better look at him, and in the process I snapped a twig.

His head quickly snapped up. He looked to the left, to the right, and his eyes quickly found mine. I stuck my head out in greeting, but he just stared at me, as if he was frightened.

The Knight Bus quickly snapped to a stop in front of him, as he had accidentally put his arm out slightly when looking at me. Harry tripped backwards, but the conductor quickly got him and his luggage on board, and they sped away.

XxXxX

I was at the Shreiking Shack. I had Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I had heard the news; apparently I was the most wanted wizard because I was Voldemort's right hand man. And a murderer.

Oh, Please! Come on!

It was half-way through the year. I had already went up to Hogwarts to watch Harry's Quidditch game. And yes, as James and I had thought, he was a Seeker. A bloody amazing one, at that!

Too bad he caught a glimpse of me and started as if I was a death omen. He then fell about 50 feet in the air. Not to mention the dementors who crashed the game. That caused him to faint.

But all the kids were out, and I planned to see if I could find him.

I walked through the town until I came near the Three Broomsticks. That's when I saw him.

Remus Lupin coming out of the Three Broomsticks in professor robes. I quickly barked, and he turned towards me, eyes wide open. He pulled out his wand, and started running towards me.

He chased me out of Hogsmeade. I finally morphed back from a dog.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I don't have a wand! I'm not a murderer either!"

"Oh, really?" Remus said angrily, wand to my throat.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It was Peter! It was all him!"

He rolled his eyes. "Peter is dead."

"No! He's in Animagus form! With some Weasley kid!" I cried.

He looked at me weirdly. "Ron?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know the kids first name."

He kept his wand to my throat, but his face turned thoughtful. "Well, if you say he's at Hogwarts...And if I found the Marauder's Map... I might be able to try to verify your story."

My eyes turned hopeful. "So you believe me?"

He looked at me with disgust. "Yeah right. It's just... you were my best friend. I don't trust you, but I owe you enough to check this out."

I breathed deeply. He then took my arm and dragged me to a cave. He took me inside and performed a lot of complicated curses.

He turned towards me. "I've locked you in this cavern. No one but me can come in and out. And you can't get out. So don't even try."

I shook my head quickly. "I promise. I'll be right here."

He looked at me again, sadly. "Why didn't you lot ever tell me anything?"

I sighed. "We thought you might've been the snitch to Voldemort."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Of course."

I sighed. "We switched Wormtail to Secret Keeper, you know. Without even Dumbledore knowing."

He swallowed thickly. I sighed. "I miss them too, you know."

He quickly ran over to me and hugged me. "At least there's two Marauders left." He said.

"Three, you mean." I said.

"Yeah, whether or not Peter's alive... I never really thought of him as one of us. You know?" Remus said, as he turned to leave.

"Yeah..."

XxXxX

"You're not lying!" I heard Remus yell a couple months later.

He had visited me off and on, but he couldn't find anything to support what I had said.

Until now, I'm guessing.

"Harry had the Marauder's Map. And he told me he saw Peter on it!" He said excitedly.

"And we know the Map never lies!" I said victoriously.

"Come on!" Remus cried, and he took me out. We walked to the gates of Hogwarts, of course I was in my form. He opened the gates and we walked inside.

"Okay go find Peter and kill him." Remus said. "He should be in our old dormitory, thats where Harry and Ron sleep."

I nodded and walked off to wait for night.

XxXxX

Whovever was dumb enough to leave the list of passwords for Gryffindor tower out was sure to be in for a load of trouble, I thought, as I told Sir Cadogan the password.

I quickly walked through the empty common room. I sighed at the couches, still in the same spots. I stood there and stared at the fire, remembering the last time I had been in there.

I quickly made my way to the boys dormitories. I could see the curtains drawn on all except two. Ron and some skinny black boy. I figured the whole room was full of third years.

I snuck over to the bed, where I saw him sleeping. Peter.... I quickly grabbed my knife and I stood ready to stab.

When of course, the red-haired boy had to wake up and see me standing over him with a knife.

He started screaming and that's when I ran out the door to the quickest escape possible.

I quickly ran towards the DADA office where I knew Remus would be.

He looked up when he saw me. His eyes turned big. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ron woke up," I said breathlessly.

"Oh Merlin," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "What about Peter?"

I sighed. "He saw me and ran away."

"Don't worry," Remus replied. "We'll get him. You stay here and hide, and I'll be right back. I'm sure all the Professors are up by now."

I shook my head quickly and he ran out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay!! That was a really good update! Okay next chapter I think it's gonna start in Remus' POV, but who knows? Review and let me know f you like how it's going! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**KAY**


End file.
